El Extraño Mundo en Hogwarts
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Bien, éste es mi segundo crossover entre The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sly Cooper, Star Wars, Halo, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Kid vs Kat, The Powerpuff Girls, y otras.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.- Un dilema.  
>Ha pasado casi un año desde el incidente en la aldea de Halloween. Por ahora todo se encuentra en calma, excepto en la casa de los Skellington, donde Jack y sus amigos se han estado reuniendo para buscar una escuela donde sus hijos puedan mejorar sus habilidades.<br>- Ya tienen una idea? - Preguntó un fastidiado Jack Skellington.  
>- No. - Respondieron sus amigos.<br>Nuestros héroes llevan más de dos meses sin hallar un sólo instituto que les guste, lo cuál ha preocupado a sus familias, en especial a los Mini-Héroes, quienes les han dicho que no importa realmente dónde estudien, mientras estén juntos en la secundaria, ellos estarán bien y contentos.  
>Por otro lado, los Mini-Héroes ahora están jugando soccer en el cementerio, lo cual tienen prohibido pero nunca hacen caso.<br>- Creen que ya deberíamos preocuparnos por nuestros padres? - Preguntó Laura, quien estaba de portera.  
>- Nah, yo digo que mejor te concentres en evitar que este balón entre en tu portería, Laurita. - Respondió Jiraiya mientras corría a intentar anotar un gol.<br>- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Jir, tú no podrías anotarle ni a Luis Michel. - Dijo Laura en un tono de burla.  
>- ¿Y quién demontres es ese? - Preguntó James mientras cubría a Jiraiya, para evitar que éste pasara.<br>- El portero de un equipo mexicano malísimo llamado las "Chivas de Guadalajara".  
>Jiraiya pateó el balón con gran fuerza, pero no con la suficiente para que Laura no pudiera pararlo.<br>- ¡Ja! Pueden llamarme "Laura Campos" - Soltó Laura en un tono de socarronería.  
>- ¿Por qué haríamos eso? - Preguntó Albus.<br>- Porque así se llama el mejor portero en la historia de México, su nombre es Jorge Campos.  
>- Podrías dejar de usar como ejemplo a personas que no conocemos? - Pidió Jack Jr.<br>Laura le lanzó una fría mirada mientras sostenía el balón en sus manos.  
>De pronto, James chasqueó sus dedos y dijo:<br>- ¡Lo tengo! Todos podemos ir a Hogwarts!  
>- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Cameron.<br>- Es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Ahí van todos los magos de Inglaterra a estudiar.  
>- Un pequeño problema con tu teoría, Jimmy... ¡TODOS NOSOTROS NO VIVIMOS EN INGLATERRA! - Espetó Jiraiya.<br>- Hum... Quizás nuestros padres puedan ayudar con eso. - Supuso Cameron.  
>- Ok, vamos. - Dijo Jack Jr.<br>Los niños corrieron hasta la casa de Jack, donde éste estaba tomando algo de hidromiel con sus amigos, sólo para calmarse un poco.  
>Cuando los niños entraron sus padres se les quedaron viendo con algo de sorpresa por la velocidad con la que habían entrado.<br>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corren? - Preguntó John.  
>- Tenemos una idea para ustedes. - Respondió James.<br>- Y cuál es? - Preguntó Jack.  
>- Hogwarts. - Respondió James de nuevo.<br>Harry lo pensó un momento; luego sus ojos se iluminaron en revelación y dijo:  
>- ¡Es verdad! Podemos convencer a la directora de que les permita, no sólo a ellos, sino también a todos los ni os en el mundo que tengan súper habilidades, ¿no lo creen?<br>- Es buena idea, Harry, de vez en cuando tienes tus momentos. - Soltó Sly.  
>Los niños sonrieron, puesto que ahora ellos iban a ir juntos a la escuela, e iban a conocer a otros chicos con poderes yo habilidades súperhumanas, sin saber que ahora las cosas en Hogwarts iban a cambiar radicalmente, dándoles la oportunidad de tener nueva grandes aventuras que las que ya habían vivido.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.- Convencimiento.  
>Era una fresca mañana en la aldea de Halloween, el sol con forma de calabaza estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Y en la casa de los Skellington, Jack y su hijo se hallan algo ocupados preparándose para su cita con la Directora de Hogwarts, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall.<br>- ¿Ya estás listo, Jack? - Preguntó Sally mientras le servía una taza de café a su esposo.  
>- Creo, pero espero que Ethan baje pronto. - Respondió Jack antes de tomar un sorbo de café.<br>- ¡Bajando! - Gritó Ethan mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? (Bostezo) ¿Por qué el escándalo? - Preguntó un adormilado Demian mientras bajaba las escaleras y se tallaba los párpados.<br>- Tu hermano y yo vamos a ir a Hogwarts para intentar convencer a a la directora para que los deje estudiar ahí. - Respondió Jack antes de darle un mordisco a una rebanada de pan mohoso tostado.  
>- Ok, suerte, yo volveré a dormir. - Anunció Demian.<br>Jack sonrió y volvió a morder su rebanada de pan.  
>Ethan se sentó en la mesa y su madre le dió su caja de cereal, un tazón y una botella de leche.<br>Quince minutos más tarde, padre e hijo estaban en la base subterránea de 7 Héroes en la aldea, buscando un vehículo en especial, la vieja motocicleta que Bentley, Cortana, el Doctor Finklestein y los demás Científicos le habían creado hacía ya casi doce años, durante el tiempo de la Guerra de la Alianza Rebelde de los "M" para Acabar con el Mal (Evil dice: O también conocido como "La Rebelión de los M". Este grupo es conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Murray, Avery Johnson Jr., el Alcalde, Vegeta, Ronald Weasley y Han Solo. Más detalles en "El Extraño Final del Mundo").  
>Cuando la encontraron, Jack sacó dos cascos de su hiper-cubo, y le di uno a su hijo. Después de que ambos se los pusieran, ambos subieron a la moto y condujeron hasta el punto de reunión que habían pactado con los demás.<br>Después de algo de tiempo, más o menos 1 hora de conducción, Ethan y su padre llegaron a una península en donde se levantaba un imponente castillo, y donde estaban Sly, Laura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Harry, Albus, Luke, Ben, John (Sin su habitual MJOLNIR Mark IX[Evil dice: La Mark IX es creada por los Científicos]) y Cameron.  
>- Vaya que llegan tarde, y se supone que tu moto es el vehículo más veloz. - Dijo Sly con una astuta sonrisa.<br>- Cállate, Sly. - Respondió Jack con una sonrisa.  
>- Bien, vamos, no queremos perder tiempo. - Espetó Jiraiya.<br>Los adultos sacaron sus varitas y conjuraron sus patronus, (Evil dice: Jack=Fénix; Luke=Tauntaun; Sly=Su misma especie [Lo cual considera un insulto]; John=Lobo; y Naruto=Zorro). Los seis animales salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo, y regresaron algunos minutos después con un gato, el cuál abrió su hocico y habló con la voz de una mujer diciendo:  
>- Bienvenidos sean, 7 Héroes, los estaba esperando. - Y cuando el gato y los otros patronus desaparecieron, la reja del castillo se abrió sola.<br>Los niños se sorprendieron al oír hablar al patronus, pero no cuando la puerta se abrió sola, pues ya están bastante acostumbrados a cosas raras desde que tenían 6 años.  
>Después de que los Héroes y sus hijos comenzaran a caminar hacia el castillo, una enorme figura, de complexión más ancha que John y de estatura un poco menor a la de Jack, se interpuso en el camino. Los niños intentaron sacar sus armas, pero sus padres se las quitaron de inmediato; cuando los chicos intentaron replicar, Harry dijo:<br>- Tranquilícense, es sólo el guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid.  
>- ¿Quién? - Preguntaron los niños al unísono.<br>- Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. - Respondió Jack.  
>- Y no sólo eso, también soy Comandante Menor del UNSC. - Añadió Hagrid.<br>- Según recuerdo, tú fuiste Comandante en tiempos de la Rebelión de los "M", ¿no es así? - Preguntó John.  
>- Sí, pero Harry me dió el rango cuando la guerra terminó.<br>- Como sea, hola Hagrid, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Tienes alguna otra criatura rara como mascota otra vez? - Preguntó Sly socarronamente. - Porque recuerdo que en una ocasión obtuviste un wampa y casi nos come vivos.  
>- ¡Eso es muy insultante, Sly! - Reprochó Hagrid. - ¡Además ustedes lo asustaron!<br>- Hagrid, sólo te íbamos a saludar y esa cosa se abalanzó sobre John, le quitó la cabeza a Jack y casi me rompe el brazo. - Replicó Luke.  
>- Bueno, eso no lo recuerdo así. - Respondió Hagrid nerviosamente. - ¿Y quiénes son estos pequeños?<br>- Bien, Hagrid, estos son nuestros hijos, Laura, Ethan, Albus, Ben y Cameron. - Respondió Sly.  
>- ¡Vaya! Sí que son parecidos a ustedes.<br>- Sí, bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya vamos tarde para nuestra reunión con la profesora McGonagall. - Cortó Harry. - Nos veremos luego.  
>Los Héroes se despidieron de Hagrid y continuaron su camino hacia la oficina de la Directora McGonagall.<br>Después de caminar por 15 minutos por una serie de impresionantes corredores y pasillos, los Héroes llegaron a una estatua de un águila, la cuál miró a los Héroes con algo de duda hasta que Harry habló.  
>- Soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?<br>El águila asintió y comenzó a moverse, dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban directo a la oficina de McGonagall.  
>Cuando los niños entraron, ellos se sorprendieron al ver la oficina, estaba llena de cosas que ellos ni siquiera se habían imaginado, además de que las pinturas de los que estaban seguros que eran los antiguos directores del colegio, se podían mover.<br>- ¡Ah, los estaba esperando! - Dijo McGonagall, atrayendo la atención de todos. - Pasen, tomen asiento. - Añadió mientras hacía aparecer seis sillas grandes y otras seis más pequeñas de la nada.  
>Todos tomaron asiento y McGonagall habló de nuevo:<br>- Bien, según me ha informado el señor Potter, ustedes quieren hacerme la petición de "expandir", por así decirlo, el tipo de estudiantes que entran a Hogwarts.  
>- Así es, directora McGonagall, queremos pedirle que por favor le enseñe también a aquellos chicos que posean habilidades que la mayoría de los humanos (muggles o magos) no posee. - Respondió Jack amablemente.<br>- Sí, entiendo que quieran eso, después de todo lo que pasamos durante la Rebelión, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar su propuesta, señor Skellington. - Dijo McGonagall desanimando a todos. - No me malentienda, es sólo que los profesores de Hogwarts no sabrían cómo enseñarles a dominar sus habilidades.  
>Sly, Naruto y John se quedaron pensando un segundo, hasta que los tres tuvieron una brillante idea. Luego miraron a los niños, y al parecer tenían exactamente la misma idea.<br>- ¿Y qué tal si le dijéramos que tenemos a tres candidatos para enseñarle a los chicos son súper habilidades? - Preguntó Sly con una sonrisa de astucia.  
>- Si dices mi nombre, Sly, te juro que te disparo con el cañón del Autumn. - Amenazó Jack.<br>- Sí, acá nuestros queridos amigos, el señor Potter, el señor Skywalker y el señor Skellington ya han sido maestros, así que creo que podrán ayudarla, directora. - Explicó John.  
>- Les juro que... - Alcanzó a decir Harry.<br>- Hum... creo que es una buena idea, señor McArthey, si ellos aceptan, quizá podamos hacer su propuesta una realidad. - Cortó McGonagall.  
>- Bueno, creo que no hay más remedio. - Soltó Naruto conteniendo su risa. - Ustedes serán maestros de Hogwarts.<br>- ... Sí Marcus, necesito que traigas el Autumn a Inglaterra, no, no es una broma. Te mando la coordenadas... - Dijo Jack antes de darse cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo. - ¿Qué? Yo les advertí, ¿o no?  
>- Como sea, ¿aceptan el trabajo? - Preguntó la directora.<br>- (Suspiro de frustración) Yo lo acepto, (Señala a Naruto, Sly y John) pero ustedes tres están muertos. - Dijo Jack.  
>- Yo también, y están doblemente muertos. - Agregó Luke.<br>- Triplemente. Yo acepto también. - Dijo Harry.  
>- Entonces está hecho. Debemos buscar a esos niños especiales y enviarles la carta. - Indicó McGonagall. - Los profesores y yo nos encargaremos de los magos del mundo. Ustedes encárguense del resto, por favor.<br>- Como desee, directora. - Respondió Jack mientras todos se levantaban. - Una cosa antes de marcharnos, ¿le enviará carta a nuestros hijos?  
>- En efecto, he descubierto sólo con verlos que ellos poseen una enorme cantidad de magia, pero también de eso que ustedes llaman "Chakra" y "Ki". - Respondió McGonagall.<br>- Bien, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, directora McGonagall. Fue un gusto conocerla. - Dijo Jack levantándose de su asiento.  
>- Lo mismo digo, "profesor Skellington". - Dijo McGonagall mientras se estrechaban las manos.<br>Los demás se despidieron de la directora y se marcharon.  
>Pero al salir del castillo, un crucero Halcyon súper modificado, mejor conocido como el Pillar of Autumn II, estaba afuera, cargando el arma H-MAC (Evil explica: Significa "Cañón de Híper-Aceleración Magnética" por sus siglas en inglés).<br>Sly, Naruto y John se congelaron al ver que el MAC los estaba apuntando. Mientras Jack, Luke y Harry se regodeaban de lo lindo.  
>- ¿Creyeron que mentía cuando le había hablado a Marcus para que trajera el Autumn? - Preguntó Jack con algo de malicia.<br>- ¡Jack eres un hijo de...! - Alcanzó a decir Sly antes de que el cañón les disparara a él, John y Naruto.  
>Los Héroes fueron freídos por el poder del , después todos los demás se rieron de los Héroes fritos, los cuales maldijeron por lo bajo (Evil dice: Ellos saben cuando no usar malas palabras, ¿saben?).<br>- Gracias Marcus, puedes retirarte. - Dijo Luke por el comunicador.  
>El Autumn encendió motores de nuevo y se marchó.<br>Después de que Sly, John y Naruto se quitaran el hollín que les había dejado encima el disparo del Autumn, cada uno se fue a su casa para avisarle a todos... y comenzar la construcción de un aparato que detectara habilidades súper humanas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.- Búsqueda y entrega.  
>Ha pasado una semana desde la entrevista que los Héroes y sus hijos tuvieron con la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.<br>Ahora mismo, Jack Skellington, Han Solo y Bentley están en la Base Terrestre de 7 Héroes en Tatooine, buscando con una extraña máquina a los chicos con súper habilidades en la Tierra.  
>- Entonces, ¿qué tenemos, Bentley? - Preguntó Jack, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de juntas, literalmente sentado en la mesa.<br>- Bueno... tenemos que el Busca-Inador de Habilidades Súper Humanas encontró a bastantes chicos en la Tierra. - Respondió Bentley. - Principalmente en América, para ser precisos en Estados Unidos, México y Argentina, pero también en Japón, Polonia, Francia, Alemania e Inglaterra.  
>- Pero los últimos tres son sobre magos y brujas, ¿no? Digo, Durmstrang, Beuxbatons y Hogwarts están en esos países. - Jack dedujo. - Así que concentrémonos en América.<br>- ¿Y por qué lo llamaste "Busca-Inador"? - Preguntó Han algo confundido.  
>- Porque cumple con todas las características que le darían el sufijo "Inador", Han. - Respondió Penélope, la esposa de Bentley, mientras entraba a la sala. - Y bien, ¿qué plan tienes, Jack? - Preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos del aceite que tenían.<br>- El plan sería llevarle una copia de los datos de los chicos que halló el Busca-Inador a la Directora McGonagall; después ella debería darme las cartas de los chicos; y luego nos tocaría a nosotros repartirlas y explicar sobre Hogwarts. - Respondió Jack.  
>- Wow, wow, wow, ¡alto ahí, camarada! Yo soy contrabandista, no soy ningún cartero, ni mucho menos un vendedor ambulante, como para ir a explicar sobre Hogwarts. - Espetó Han algo ofendido.<br>- Creí que ya habías dejado de ser contrabandista. - Soltó Penélope, algo confundida.  
>- Sí, ya me retiré, pero a veces me gusta recordar el pasado, como a Sly. - Respondió Han.<br>- ¿No será más bien porque todavía le debes a Jabba el Hutt? - Preguntó Jack son una sonrisa de astucia.  
>- ¡No tienes algo que hacer! - Espetó Han ofendido.<br>- Bueno, tienes razón, Bentley, ¿ya están los datos impresos? - Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba.  
>- No todos, pero ya casi termino. - Respondió Bentley mientras la última hoja de perfil estaba siendo terminada. - Ok, ten. - Dijo, mientras le daba las hojas a Jack.<br>Jack tomó los perfiles de los chicos y se desapareció.  
>Después, Jack reapareció en Hogsmeade. Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pues recordó que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, debido a sus múltiples encantamientos anti-invitados no deseados. Luego bajó la mirada y suspiró en derrota, antes de caminar hasta el castillo.<br>Luego de algo más de 20 minutos, Jack arrivó a la oficina de McGonagall.  
>- Directora McGonagall, soy yo, Jack Skellington, ¿me permite entrar? - Preguntó Jack después de haber tocado la puerta de la oficina.<br>La puerta se abrió sola, así que Jack entró a la oficina.  
>- Ah, profesor Skellington, ¿ya tiene los nombres de los chicos? - Preguntó McGonagall, mientras usaba el encantamiento convocador (Accio) para atraer los sobres y los pergaminos faltantes.<br>- Sí, y puede llamarme sólo Jack si lo desea. - Aclaró Jack mientras le entregaba los perfiles a la profesora.  
>McGonagall sonrió y dijo:<br>- ¿Le molestaría ayudarme con las cartas, Jack?  
>- También puede olvidarse de formalismos, y sería todo un placer.<br>La directora soltó una carcajada y le dió a Jack la mitad de los pergaminos y los sobres. Pero el esqueleto los rechazó.  
>- ¿No dijo...?, perdón, ¿no dijiste que me ibas a ayudar? - Preguntó McGonagall algo confundida y molesta.<br>- Sí lo haré, pero si lo desea, puede darme todos los pergaminos, le aseguro que los terminaré antes de que usted termine una sola de las cartas. - Afirmó Jack.  
>- Muy bien, yo tomaré uno, y tú tomarás los demás, veremos quién termina antes. - Dijo McGonagall con un tono desafiante.<br>Jack sonrió con astucia y tomó los pergaminos y los sobres que le ofrecía la directora de Hogwarts.  
>Al cabo de diez minutos, Jack había terminado las cartas de Hogwarts que le había dado McGonagall, justo tres segundos antes que ella; pero todo porque usó el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Evil traduce: Jutsu Clones de Sombra, para Latinoamérica).<br>- Vaya, ni con todos mis hechizos me habría podido clonar, com tú, Jack. - Soltó la directora.  
>- Sí, bueno, quizá pueda enseñarle algún día, a cambio de que me enseñe a conjurar tres patronus a la vez. - Propuso Jack.<br>- Me parece un trato justo. - Accedió McGonagall. - Pero creo que debería apurarse a entregar estas cartas.  
>- Tiene razón. - Dijo Jack mientras tomaba las cartas y las metía en su híper-cubo. - Bien, me voy, deséeme suerte.<br>- Olvídate de los formalismos, Jack, y mucha suerte. - Dijo McGonagall.  
>- Ok, lo siento, Minerva. - Se disculpó Jack antes de salir de la oficina de McGonagall.<br>Después de salir del castillo, Jack se desapareció y reapareció en la base de Tatooine, donde todos lo esperaban, al menos desde el Capitán General Max Riggins, hasta la General Suprema Sally Skellington.  
>- Ok, ya tengo las cartas. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es tomar una cada uno e ir a donde dice el sobre. Ya en el destino, le entregarán la carta a los padres, o en caso de estar presente, al propietario. Después ustedes explicarán que vienen de parte de Hogwarts, Colegio de Estudios Universales. - Dijo Jack.<br>- ¿Y cómo sortearás las cartas? - Preguntó Parisa, quien no llevaba su habitual MJOLNIR Mark IX.  
>- Fácil, conforme al idioma del país. Por ejemplo, la mayoría tendrá que ir a Estados Unidos, pero Carmelita, Hinata, Naruto, Gokú y Milk deben is a los países donde hablan sus lenguas natales. - Explicó Jack.<br>Todos se miraron entre sí, mientras murmuraban cosas que Jack no pudo distinguir, pero sabía que todos estaban algo nerviosos, puesto que nunca habían tenido tanto contacto con la gente.  
>El líder de 7 Héroes suspiró y dijo:<br>- Miren, sé que nunca habíamos hecho algo así; jamás esperé tener que hacerle de mensajero y cartero, pero si eso ayuda a que halla más héroes en el futuro, aunque no pertenezcan a nuestra organización, yo haré lo que sea. - Aquí pone una mano en frente de él. - ¿Quién está conmigo?  
>Todos volvieron a mirarse con preocupación e indecisión, puesto que no sabían qué hacer.<br>Jack se sintió devastado, su organización lo estaba dejando solo. Simplemente era algo que no podía creer, más bien, que no quería creer.  
>Después, Sly, John, Naruto, Gokú, Luke y Harry dieron tres pasos al frente y pusieron sus manos sobre la de Jack, le dirigieron una cálida sonrisa, como si estuvieran diciéndole: "A donde tú vayas, te seguimos, amigo".<br>Después de ellos, las Heroínas avanzaron y pusieron sus manos sobre la de Jack, mientras le sonreían.  
>Luego, los M y los Científicos también apoyaron a Jack. Y en cuanto Murray acababa de poner su mano, Max y Marcus se unieron también con sendas sonrisas de apoyo.<br>- Estamos contigo, Jack, no importa qué sea. - Dijo Sly.  
>Después todos sonrieron y separaron sus manos gritando al unísono "¡7 HÉROES!".<br>Luego cada uno examinó los sobres y Jack los sorteó.  
>Ya que todos tuvieron al menos uno, todos se desaparecieron rumbo a sus destinos.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

En Danville, Jack se hallaba afuera de una casa nada fuera de lo común, o que al menos parecía serlo desde la vista de enfrente, pero en el patio trasero, dos chicos están construyendo alguna versión gigantesca del juego serpientes y escaleras.  
>Jack se sorprendió un poco al ver tal tipo de construcción siendo elaborada por dos niños.<br>Sin embargo no estaba ahí para admirar el tablero gigante, sino por la misión que les había puesto a sus amigos.  
>El esqueleto se acercó al patio trasero, donde una tropa de niñas exploradoras, un chico con overoles azules y un chico con una camisa negra y una calavera en el pecho, estaban ayudando a un chico con cabeza de triángulo y otro chico que parecía tener un montón de hojas en la cabeza por cabello. Pero Jack es un esqueleto, así que no está en condiciones de criticar cómo se ve la demás gente.<br>- Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? - Preguntó amablemente el esqueleto.  
>Todos voltearon a ver a Jack y se quedaron congelados, pues no sabían qué hacer, si contestarle la pregunta que había hecho tan cortésmente, o correr despavoridos al cuarto de pánico de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.<br>Sin embargo, el chico de cabeza triangular se armó de valor, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para ver mejor a Jack, y dijo:  
>- Un-una versión gi-gigante de "Serpientes y es-escaleras"<br>- Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarlos. - Dijo Jack mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ver mejor al chico. - ¿Eres tú Phineas Flynn-Fletcher?  
>- S-sí, sí lo soy. - Respondió Phineas.<br>- Ok, y él debe ser tu hermano, Ferb Fletcher-Flynn, ¿no? - Preguntó de nuevo mientras señalaba al chico peli verde.  
>Ferb asintió con la cabeza y dio algunos pasos al frente, hasta estar junto a su hermanastro. Luego de que ambos estuvieran juntos, Jack miró a los otros chicos y fijó sus cuencas en una chica con un vestido rosa, blusa blanca, zapatilla rosas y un moño rosa en la cabeza.<br>- Ella debe ser Isabella García-Shappiro, ¿no es así? - Dijo Jack al ver a Isabella.  
>- ¿Por qué sabe nuestros nombres, señor uh...? - Preguntó Phineas algo confundido.<br>- Skellington, Jack Skellington es mi nombre y yo vengo a darles algo increíble. - Dijo antes de que los chicos empezaran a retirarse.  
>- No gracias, no usamos ni usaremos drogas. - Dijo Phineas mientras él y sus amigos se iban retirando.<br>- No, no, no, no me entendieron. - Dijo Jack tratando de hacer regresar a los chicos, lo cual logró. - Yo soy maestro en un colegio especial, en el cual, tú, tu hermano Ferb y tu uh... amiga Isabella han sido seleccionados. - Dijo, dándose cuenta de que Phineas era inconsciente a que Isabella sentía algo más que una amistad por el chico.  
>- En serio, ¿qué tipo de colegio? - Preguntó Isabella, aliviada porque Jack pudo mantener su secreto a salvo.<br>- Debería hablar con sus padres sobre esto, pero dado que no los encuentro. - Dijo Jack antes de rebuscar en su saco, hasta dar con tres sobres arrugados. - Tomen, esto les explicará un poco, si necesitan más información acerca de Hogwarts, llamen al número dentro de las cartas, con gusto vendré a resolver sus dudas. - Indicó.  
>- Ok, gracias, señor Skellington. - Dijo Phineas, mientras él, Ferb e Isabella tomaban sus respectivas cartas.<br>Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se sorprendieron por la precisión con la que el sobre daba sus direcciones.

Por ejemplo, el de Phineas decía:  
>Sr. Phineas Flynn-Fletcher.<br>El dormitorio mediano.  
>Maple Drive.<br>2308  
>Danville.<br>Virginia.  
>Estados Unidos de América.<p>

Los demás chicos se acercaron a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella y se quedaron viendo fijamente a las cartas que Jack les había dado.  
>- Creo que deberíamos abrirlas cuando estemos con nuestros padres, ¿no lo crees, Phineas? - Dijo Ferb.<br>- Sí, así es, Ferb. - Afirmó Phineas mientras se guardaba la carta de Hogwarts en el bolsillo.  
>Isabella y Ferb se guardaron las cartas también y todos regresaron a construir el tablero gigante, el cual desaparecería al final del día como siempre.<p>

Lejos de ahí, en Argentina, vemos a Carmelita Cooper buscando a una casa en Argentina. Ella tiene su atuendo habitual, excepto que esta vez ella vestía una chaqueta negra, lo cual le agregaba un toque extra de seriedad a su apariencia. Ella llevaba dos cartas de Hogwarts en las manos, una era para una chica en las cercanías dentro de la casa, y la otra la tenía que entregar en México, lo cual le fastidiaba. Ahora tenía una razón para forzar a Jack a forzar a todos a aprender a hablar español.  
>Carmelita caminó por el rumbo hasta dar con la dirección en el sobre.<br>- Moreno, #4. - Murmuró Carmelita al ver su destino.  
>Carmelita avanzó hasta la puerta y una mujer le abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, pues recuerden que Carmelita es un zorro hembra antropomórfico. Carmelita le sonrió a la mujer y le dijo:<br>- Buenos días, señora uh. - Le echa un vistazo al sobre. - ¿Uanus? Bueno, como sea. Vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales.  
>- Nunca he oído de ese colegio. - Respondió la mujer.<br>- Bien, es porque es para chicos con habilidades especiales, ¿podría tener una charla con usted? - Pidió Carmelita amablemente.  
>La mujer asintió y dejó entrar a Carmelita.<br>Después de una pequeña charla de 10 minutos, una niña algo llenita, con cabello blanco y ojos extrañamente rojizos, entró en la casa. Carmelita se puso de pie y le dirigió una sonrisa y le ofreció una mano.  
>- Hola, soy Carmelita Montoya Fox Cooper, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo Carmelita mientras estrechaba la mano de la niña.<br>La niña estaba atónita, creía que estaba teniendo alguna especie de alucinación, pues le parecía inverosímil (Evil dice: Sí, mi vocabulario es así de extenso) que una zorra antropomórfica (Evil aclara: Si alguien le halla doble sentido a esto, se puede ir a chi***r a su madre) estuviese enfrente de ella. La peliblanca se pellizcó el brazo para ver confirmar si estaba soñando o no. Por desgracia, ella sintió dolor, lo que significa que estaba despierta.  
>- Laura, estás despierta. - Afirmó la madre de la peliblanca mientras ésta se sobaba la parte del brazo que se había pellizcado.<br>- Hum, yo también tengo una hija que se llama Laura. - Dijo Carmelita mirando fijamente a Laura. - Pero no vine a eso. - Dijo antes de sacar los sobres arrugados de su bolsillo y tomar uno. - Toma, esto es para ti. - Dijo dándole el sobre que había tomado a la peliblanca.  
>Laura tomó el sobre y se le quedó mirando, vio que el sobre tenía una precisión increíble, pues venía incluido una descripción de su cuarto (Como en el de Phineas).<br>Carmelita sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dirigió otra sonrisa a Laura y le dijo a su madre:  
>- Si tiene cualquier duda con respecto a Hogwarts, cómo dónde conseguir el material de la lista, no dude en llamar a este número. - Indicó Carmelita mientras la daba a la mujer un trozo de papel con su número de celular escrito. - Por lo pronto, me retiro. Fue un gusto conocerle, pero tengo que estar en México en cinco minutos. - Añadió antes de desaparecerse (Evil dice: Sí, sí, ya sé, pero este es MI fic y hago lo que se me pega la regalada gana, y punto final).<br>Laura abrió su sobre y leyó la carta, creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto, pero después de que su madre le explicara lo que había discutido con Carmelita, Laura se quedó atónita... su madre le dijo que ella era una bruja sensible a algún tipo de "fuerza". Laura suspiró y fue a su cuarto a meditar lo que apenas había aprendido.

Por otro lado, el General Menor Avery Johnson Jr. se hallaba en Bootsville, tratando de hallar la residencia de un tal Cooper Burtonberger.  
>Johnson ya estaba harto, no podía creer que Murray, Ron y Sasuke lo hubieran convencido de ayudar a Jack en su, como Johnson lo había llamado, "búsqueda inútil".<br>- ¡Ya estoy harto de que Miranda, Sasuke, Ron y Murray me estén convenciendo de hacer tonterías todo el maldito tiempo! - Se quejaba el SPARTAN-I. - No sé cómo le hace Miranda, pero quisiera que me enseñara para que Ricky me obedezca tanto como a ella.  
>Johnson caminó un poco más hasta ver a un chico con cabello marrón, vistiendo una playera roja y pantalones azules, estaba peleando con una especie de gato morado sin pelo.<br>- ¡NUNCA TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, FENÓMENO LAMPIÑO! - Rugía el chico mientras peleaba mano-a-garra con el felino sin pelo.  
>Johnson se puso nervioso al ver que el chico y el gato se dirigían más o menos al mismo lugar al que iba él.<br>- ¡Oh, por favor, misericordioso Dios, que no sea el chico que busco, que no sea el chico que busco! - Rogaba Johnson.  
>Y para desgracia de Johnson, el chico y el gato entraron a la casa que él estaba buscando.<br>- (Suspiro de frustración) Si hay un Dios en este universo, sé que adora verme sufrir. - Afirmó Johnson con desgano.  
>Johnson siguió caminando con la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras maldecía por lo bajo.<br>Cuando el soldado llegó a la puerta de la casa, Johnson tocó tres veces y esperó como treinta segundos antes de que una niña con el cabello extrañamente azulado, grandes gafas rojas y un vestido verde le abriera la puerta.  
>- Buenos días, este yo busca a un tal Cooper Burtonberger, o algo así. - Dijo Johnson educadamente (Evil dice: Wow, qué extraño).<br>- ¡Papi! ¡Un soldado te busca por algo que hizo Coop! - Gritó la pequeña niña.  
>- ¡Coop! - Gritó un hombre dentro de la casa.<br>- ¡Yo no hice nada! - Replicó el chico castaño que vio Johnson.  
>Un hombre con un cabello parecido al del chico que estaba luchando con el gato apareció frente a Johnson, el cuál era significativamente más alto.<br>- Lamento lo que sea que haya hecho Coop, en serio, sólo espero que no se haya metido en demasiados problemas. - Dijo el hombre de la puerta.  
>- No, no, no, es un malentendido, yo vine porque debo entregarle esto a su hijo, o lo que sea de usted. - Respondió Johnson mientras le daba la carta de Hogwarts. - Como sea, yo soy el General Menor Avery Johnson Jr.<br>- Yo soy Burt Burtonberger, pero, ¿qué es esto?  
>- Es la carta de un colegio especial en el que su hijo ha sido admitido. - Respondió Johnson. - Si tiene preguntas, no me llame, todavía tengo que buscar a una tal "Fiona Munson". - Dijo groseramente parando a Burt de preguntar cualquier cosa.<br>- ¡Fiona y yo iremos al mismo colegio! - Gritó el chico que estaba peleado con el gato, lleno de alegría.  
>- Sí, sí, como sea, yo me voy. - Cortó Johnson mientras le echaba un vistazo al sobre en su mano. - Oh, vaya, mi trabajo fue el más corto, a quien busco vive al lado.<br>Johnson fue con la señora Munson y le explicó exactamente del mismo que le había explicado a Burt lo de Hogwarts, pero le entregó la carta a Fiona. Después se desapareció.

En Japón, Hinata Uzumaki (Evil aclara: Sí, en esta serie Naruto y Hinata se casaron, y al que no le guste, bueno ya saben), estaba caminado por las calles de Tomoeda, buscando la casa de una chica llamada "Sakura Kinomoto", que al parecer era una hechicera, o al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho Jack.  
>Después de algo más de cinco minutos, Hinata encuentra el hogar de la familia Kinomoto. La shinobi se acercó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Pocos segundos después, una especie de leoncito volador le abrió la puerta, mientras decía algo como "Ya voy, Tomoyo, vaya que tardaste con esos postres". Pero en cuanto el león se dió cuenta de que no era la persona que creía, se quedó helado, pues creyó que lo habían descubierto.<br>- Tranquilo, yo tampoco soy tan normal que digamos. - Dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a la criatura.  
>El pequeño leoncito se quedó mirando a Hinata un momento, antes de que una niña con el pelo castaño bajara las escaleras y se quedó mirando a Hinata también.<br>- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó la niña.  
>- Mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales, ¿estará alguien mayor para explicarle? - Respondió Hinata.<br>- No, por el momento me hallo sola.  
>- Hum, qué mal. - Soltó Hinata mientras sacaba un sobre arrugado de su bolsillo. - Bien, toma esto, si tú o tu familia tienen problemas, llámenme al número dentro del sobre. - Indicó antes de desaparecerse.<br>La niña, de nombre Sakura, miró al sobre en sus manos y suspiró antes de voltear a ver a Kero, el leoncito volador.  
>- ¿Sabes sobre esto? - Preguntó Sakura mientras señalaba el sobre en sus manos.<br>- Sí, pero no creí que Hogwarts iba a cambiar de "Colegio de Magia y Hechicería" a "Colegio de Estudios Universales", es muy extraño. - Respondió Kero mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.  
>- Bien, creo que habrá que decirle a mi papá que soy una bruja, ¿no? - Supuso Sakura.<br>- Sí, no vas a poder pagar lo que necesitarás para ir a Hogwarts por ti misma. - Respondió Yue, quien llegó por sorpresa.  
>Sakura soltó un grito ahogado, como siempre que Yue aparece, y miró al espíritu lunar.<br>- Y también tendrás que revelar nuestra existencia, Sakura. - Añadió Yue mientras flexionaba sus alas.  
>Sakura dejó pasar a Yue, y los tres se fueron al cuarto de la maestra de las cartas Sakura, para decidir cómo le explicarían a Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, todo lo de Hogwarts.<p>

Por otro lado, en la misma ciudad, Naruto se hallaba buscando la residencia de Li Syaoran.  
>- Vaya, esta casa es casi tan grande como la mía. - Soltó Naruto, al percatarse de que la casa del chico que buscaba era enorme.<br>Naruto vio que la reja estaba cerrada, así que simplemente la saltó y entró a la residencia Li sin permiso.  
>Pero para su desgracia, un chico de cabello castaño lo vio, y por consiguiente creyó que Naruto era una especie de ladrón, así que el chico tomó su espada y corrió furiosamente hacia el shinobi.<br>Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, justo antes de que un chico lo derribara y le pusiera una espada al cuello. El shinobi desvió la espada de su trayectoria y derribó al chico, antes de quitarle la espada y ayudarlo a reincorporarse.  
>- Vaya, entonces el Busca-Inador estaba en lo correcto al decir que eras un muy buen espadachín, debo decir que me has dejado impresionado.<br>- ¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?! - Preguntó el chico mientras trataba de recuperar su espada de manos de Naruto.  
>- Cálmate, sólo vengo a traerte esto. - Respondió Naruto mientras le entregaba un sobre arrugado con tinta verde a Syaoran.<br>Syaoran se la pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo, pero lo hizo y se sorprendió por la precisión con la que el sobre estaba dirigido hacia él, pero inmediatamente supo de dónde venía el sujeto rubio.  
>- Vienes de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Syaoran.<br>- Así es, pero ya me tengo que ir. Si tienes dudas, llama al número dentro del sobre y vendré a resolvértelas. - Indicó Naruto antes de desaparecerse.


	5. Capítulo 4

En Saltadilla, John (A diferencia de Parisa, él sí tenía puesta su MJONIR Mark IX) se hallaba buscando la residencia Utonium.  
>Cuando por fin dió con la dichosa casa, la cuál era blanca con tres ventanas redondas en el piso superior, John tocó a la puerta y esperó.<br>- (Suspiro) Espero que estas chicas sean menos revoltosas y molestas que aquellos chicos que acabo de visitar para entregarles las cartas. - Dijo John para sí mismo. - Y aunque no es de buena educación, espero no tener que noquear a estas chicas también.  
>Mientras John se hablaba a sí mismo, una chica vestida de azul con grandes ojos del mismo color había ido a abrir la puerta.<br>- ¿Sí? - Dijo la niña antes de notar al SPARTAN frente a ella. - Oh, ¿qué desea? - Preguntó dulcemente.  
>- Buenos días, mi nombre es John McArthey, yo vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales. - Respondió John. - ¿Se encuentran las señoritas Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota Utonium? - Preguntó mientras revisaba los nombres en las cartas.<br>- Bueno, yo soy Burbuja, pero mis hermanas no están. - Respondió Burbuja.  
>- Ok, ten esto, dáselas a tus hermanas y quédate con la que dice tu nombre. Cualquier duda que tengan sobre Hogwarts, no duden en llamar al número dentro del sobre. - Indicó John antes de desaparecerse.<br>Burbuja iba a preguntarle otra cosa a John, pero ya no lo encontró ahí. Y naturalmente, porque así es ella, se asustó y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama en su habitación.

En Mellowbrook, Sly buscaba la casa de Clarence Francis Buttowski, lo cuál no fue nada difícil, puesto que Clarence, mejor conocido como Kick Buttowski, se hallaba haciendo una de sus famosas acrobacias, junto a su mejor amigo Gunther Magnuson.  
>- Ok, Gunther, estoy listo. - Dijo Kick mientras sacaba su skateboard azul.<br>- ¡Hey, chico! ¿Eres tú Clarence Buttowski? - Preguntó Sly antes de que Kick se lanzara de una especie de rampa gigantesca.  
>- Sí, pero prefiere que lo llamen "Kick", si no le molesta, señor... - Respondió Gunther.<br>- ¡Oh, perdón! Olvidé presentarme, soy Sly Cooper. - Dijo Sly, antes de que Kick repitiera su nombre con un grito de euforia y se lanzara por la rampa.  
>Kick aterrizó de cara con el pavimento, lo cual no es nada fuera de lo común, pero se reincorporó rápidamente y miró con entusiasmo y alegría a Sly.<br>- ¡Sly Cooper! ¡El increíble ladrón maestro que sólo han atrapado una vez y que ha vencido cientos de otros ladrones y hace acrobacias increíbles! - Dijo Kick eufóricamente.  
>- Sí, pero no digas en voz alta la parte del "Ladrón maestro", o ya será dos veces las que me hayan atrapado. - Pidió Sly mientras se rascaba la nuca.<br>- Oh, claro, claro, ¡Pero es increíble que estés aquí! - Dijo Kick sin bajar su euforia.  
>- Bien, ya que estás aquí. - Dijo Sly antes de empezar a rebuscar en su mochila de su pierna un sobre arrugado escrito con tinta verde. - Bien, toma esto. - Añadió mientras le daba el sobre a Kick.<br>Kick tomó en sus manos el sobre y se le abrieron los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la precisión con la que el sobre se dirigía hacia él.  
>Gunther se acercó a Kick y también abrió los ojos tanto como éste.<br>- ¡LA PRECISIÓN ES INCREÍBLE! - Gritó Gunther sin creer lo que veía.  
>- ¡¿Cómo es que pueden saber cómo es mi habitación?! - Preguntó Kick completamente atónito.<br>- Bueno, tenemos nuestros métodos. - Respondió Sly orgullosamente. - Como sea, espero que no tengas problemas, pero en caso de que sí, bueno, llámame al número dentro del sobre.  
>Y dicho esto, Sly se desapareció.<br>Kick miró el sobre dos segundos más y lo rasgó para abrirlo.  
>Después de leer la cantidad de material que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero que iba a necesitar para ir a Hogwarts, Kick se desmayó y Gunther lo llevó a su casa.<p>

Por otro lado, en México, Carmelita por fin había dado con la dirección que estaba buscando.  
>Al llegar al hogar que buscaba, Carmelita tocó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó.<br>Después de algunos minutos, otra mujer le abrió la puerta, e igual que la madre de Laura Uanus en Argentina, ella también se sobresaltó al ver a una zorra antropomórfica en su puerta (Evil vuelve a aclarar: Si encuentran doble sentido, se pueden ir a ya saben donde).  
>- ¡Oh, no se alarme! Soy completamente normal, excepto por la parte de que soy un animal antropomórfico, jejeje. - Dijo Carmelita tratando de evitar que la mujer gritara. - Bien, ya que usted está calmada, permítame presentarme, soy Carmelita Montoya Cooper, vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales. - Se presentó Carmelita mientras le ofrecía una mano.<br>- Bu-buenos di-días. - Respondió la mujer mientras estrechaba la mano de Carmelita.  
>- Bien, yo he venido porque hemos encontrado que su hijo Raúl cumple con las características que nuestra institución busca en sus alumnos. - Explicó Carmelita. - ¿Me permitiría pasar y tener una pequeña charla con usted?<br>- ¿Mi hijo? - Preguntó la mujer algo confundida.  
>- Si me permite charlar con usted, le podré explicar con detalle ese punto. - Respondió Carmelita.<br>La mujer estaba muy confundida, pero dejó pasar a Carmelita.  
>Luego de una explicación de media hora, junto al chico Raúl, Carmelita se levantó y mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos dijo:<br>- Bien, si tienen alguna duda más, no duden en llamarme al número dentro del sobre. - Indicó Carmelita mientras le entregaba un sobre escrito con tinta verde a Raúl, quien llevaba una extraña piedra de colores colgada al cuello.  
>- Ok, pero, ¿soy una especie de mago o algo así? - Preguntó Raúl mientras se guardaba el sobre.<br>- No una especie, eres un mago, pero al parecer tus poderes se empezaron a hacer presentes desde que encontraste eso. - Respondió Carmelita mientras señalaba la piedra que Raúl traía colgada.  
>Raúl miró a su piedra y Carmelita fue dirigiéndose a la puerta.<br>- Bien, sin más que decirles, me tengo que retirar. Suerte. - Dijo Carmelita antes de salir de la casa.  
>Luego de que Carmelita se retirase, Raúl se fue a su cuarto y miró con más detalle la carta de Hogwarts.<p>

Muy lejos de ahí, en Polonia, la última carta está a punto de ser entregada.  
>Vemos a Gokú caminando entre las calles, atrayendo la mirada de varios curiosos, pues su atuendo era algo que no es nada usual allá.<br>- Vaya, siento como si fuera un bicho raro. - Soltó Gokú. - ¡Pero qué más da! Después de todo soy un saiyajín, con seis séptimos de sus energías de mago, ladrón maestro, Jedi, shinobi, SPARTAN-II y esqueleto con poderes sobrenaturales, jejeje.  
>Sí, Gokú siempre ve el lado amable de todo.<br>Como sea, Gokú siguió caminando por las calles, hasta dar con el último domicilio en la entrega de las cartas de Hogwarts.  
>- Bien, creo que es aquí. - Soltó el saiyajín antes de tocar la puerta.<br>Una vez más, una mujer atendió la puerta, pero esta era una niña de al menos once años de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.  
>- ¿Sí? - Preguntó la niña algo temerosa del saiyajín.<br>- ¡Oh! ¡No te había visto! Bien, mi nombre es Gokú, y he venido a traerte esto. - Dijo Gokú mientras le daba a la niña un sobre arrugado con tinta verde,  
>La niña, que según el sobre se llamaba Natasha, miró a Gokú con confusión, pero le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo adiós antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar el sobre que le había dado.<br>- ¿Deberé abrirlo? - Se preguntó Natasha.  
>Y como todo buen niño o niña, Natasha rasgó el sobre y lo leyó detenidamente.<br>Ella tenía cientos de dudas, ahora se arrepentía de haberse despedido del tipo de cabello raro.  
>Sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta, un pedazo de papel con una serie de números escritos se le cayó al suelo. Natasha lo recogió y dedujo que era alguna especie de número telefónico.<br>La niña miró a su teléfono, suspiró, caminó hacia él y marcó el número en el papel.

Por otro lado, vemos a todos los "carteros" estando en la base de Tatooine, al parecer esperando a alguien.  
>Y por alguien me refiero a Gokú.<br>Pero la espera acabó cuando éste último se apareció en la base, haciendo que todos se despertaran, voltearan a verlo y dejaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.  
>Jack se paró de su silla, carraspeó un poco y dijo:<br>- Ok, creo que ya les entregamos las cartas a todos, ¿no?  
>- Síp, así es. - Afirmó Sly.<br>- ¡Esta es la última vez que ustedes me convencen de hacer algo estúpido como esto! - Gritó Johnson muy enojado.  
>- Sí, claro, como digas, Ave. - Dijo Miranda, la esposa de Johnson (Evil resuelve posibles dudas: ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que iba a estar solito en mis fics? Pues no, he revivido a Miranda Keyes y a Avery Johnson Jr porque ellos siempre se me antojaron a formar una pareja, y se puede ir a chi**ar a su madre quien no le guste mi perspectiva[Por cierto, "Ave" se pronuncia como "Abe", o "Eib" para hispanohablantes]).<br>- Muy bien, creo que ya todos nosotros tenemos la carta que les toca a cada uno de nuestros hijos, ¿no? - Preguntó Sly mientras ondeaba el sobre de Laura.  
>- Sí, pero creo que nuestros teléfonos sonarán en 5... 4... 3... 2... - Contó regresivamente John.<br>- No seas tan pesimista, John, sé que pueden quedar algunas... - Dijo Jack antes de que los celulares de todos comenzaran a sonar. - (Suspiro) Debí suponerlo. Bien, creo que tenemos que ir a resolver dudas. - Añadió con algo de frustración en su voz, antes de que todos sacaran sus varitas.  
>Todos suspiraron y se desaparecieron, para resolver las dudas pendientes... lo cuál no le gustó a nadie.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 3.- El Callejón Diagon.  
>La mañana era fresca, como todos los días en la Aldea de Halloween.<br>Ethan Skellington se había levantado de su cama, y sin cambiarse la pijama, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y desayunó.  
>Después de que desayunó su cereal, Ethan volvió escaleras arriba y se puso su ropa habitual.<br>Después, sacó de su cajón un largo pedazo de pergamino, y se acostó en su cama para poder ojearlo cómodamente.  
>Pero en cuanto se acostó, Ethan sintió algo, lo que su tío Luke habría descrito como un disturbio en la Fuerza, sintió como si algo en su vida estuviese a punto de cambiar radicalmente. Sin embargo, el Príncipe Calabaza no le dió mucha importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.<br>- ¡Ethan! ¡Baja a desayunar! - Ordenó Sally desde la cocina.  
>- ¡Ya desayuné, mamá! - Respondió Ethan sin despegar sus ojos de la lista de materiales de Hogwarts.<br>- ¡Aún así baja, jovencito! No puedes estar todo el día en tu habitación. - Replicó su madre.  
>Ethan suspiró; después se levantó, echó la lista de materiales en su bolsillo y salió de su habitación.<br>Ya en la planta baja, Ethan fue a la sala y volvió a sacar la lista, antes de sentarse.  
>- ¿Ansioso por comprar tus materiales de Hogwarts, huh? - Preguntó Jack, quien apareció detrás de su hijo.<br>Ethan sonrió y dijo:  
>- Síp, y el ir al Callejón Diagon me dará la oportunidad de ver a mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase.<br>- Eso está bien; sólo vamos a esperar que tu madre y tus hermanos terminen de desayunar y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Jack.  
>Ethan asintió con la cabeza y encendió la televisión para entretenerse un rato.<br>Jack se acercó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado.  
>Media hora más tarde, los Skellington se hallaban listos para irse.<br>- Veamos. - Dijo Jack. - El auto está siendo reparado, por un incidente con una granada hace unos días; mi moto no es lo suficientemente grande; así que nos queda usar la Aparición Conjunta, el Jutsu de Transporte, o la Teletranspotación. - Añadió.  
>- ¡La Aparición Conjunta no! - Espetó Jenny. - No me gusta sentir cómo me comprimo. - Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.<br>- ¡El Jutsu de Transporte tampoco! - Soltó Demian. - No puedo respirar bien con todo el humo que hace eso.  
>- (Risilla por lo bajo) A veces el no respirar tiene sus beneficios. - Dijo Ethan con una sonrisa.<br>- Sí, bueno, iba a elegir la Teletransportación de todos modos. - Dijo Jack antes de poner dos dedos en su frente.  
>Sally tomó a Jack de su hombro izquierdo, y a Jenny de su hombro derecho; Jack puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Ethan, y éste puso su mano sobre el hombro de Demian.<br>Después de esto, Jack los teletransportó a Inglaterra, a un sucio y viejo bar llamado "El Caldero Chorreante".  
>Ya en el bar, los Skellington vieron que los Cooper estaban hablando con dos señoras, las cuales tenían a su lado derecho a un chico de cabello negro con una piedra brillante al cuello, y una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos. También, Gokú estaba con otra señora y una niña de cabello castaño.<br>Los Uzumaki estaban con un hombre de cabello castaño y cuatro niños. Los McArthey estaban con una especie de doctor y tres niñas con vestidos parecidos, pero con diferencias en el color.  
>A las únicas personas que Jack y Sally no podían encontrar eran Luke, Mara, Ben, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily.<br>Pero a quienes Jack sí encontró, fue a los Flynn-Fletcher. Lawrence, Linda, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, e Isabella (Quien había ido con los Flynn-Fletcher) estaban en un rincón, algo alejados de los demás.  
>Jack sonrió y dijo:<br>- Vengan, quiero que conozcan a unas personas.  
>Sally, Demian, Jenny e Ethan se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Jack a donde se encontraban los Flynn-Fletcher.<br>Por otro lado, en cuanto Phineas, Ferb e Isabella vieron a Jack, ellos corrieron a verlo.  
>- ¡Hola, profesor Jack! - Exclamó Phineas felizmente.<br>- ¿Cómo saben que soy profesor? - Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa juguetona.  
>- Bueno, en realidad no lo sabíamos. Pero en la lista se pide un libro que fue escrito por usted. Así que Phineas dedujo que usted podría ser uno de los profesores, lo cual ya confirmó con su pregunta. - Respondió Ferb.<br>- Wow, cuando quiere, en verdad Ferb habla bastante. - Dijo Jack bastante asombrado.  
>- Sí, sí así es. - Puntualizó Ferb.<br>- Oh, señor Skellington, no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí. - Dijo Lawrence Fletcher al llegar con Phineas y Ferb, con Linda y Candace detrás de él. - Es un gusto volver a verlo.  
>- El gusto es todo mío, señor Fletcher, pero puede llamarme Jack a secas, si lo desea. - Dijo Jack mientras estrechaba la mano de Lawrence.<br>- Entonces ustedes deben ser los Flynn-Fletcher, ¿no es así? - Dedujo Sally, quien apareció detrás de Jack, con Jenny, Demian e Ethan.  
>- Y usted debe ser la señora Skellington, mucho gusto, soy Linda, él es mi esposo Lawrence, y ellos son nuestros hijos, Phineas, Ferb y Candace. - Dijo Linda mientras estrechabas las manos con Sally.<br>- El placer es todo mío, señora Flynn-Fletcher, soy Sally, ya conocen a mi esposo, Jack, y ellos son Ethan, Jenny y Demian, nuestros hijos. - Dijo Sally mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus hijos.  
>- Disculpen mi pregunta, pero, ¿quién es ella? - Preguntó Ethan mientras señalaba a Isabella.<br>- Oh, perdón, no me presenté, soy Isabella García-Shappiro, líder de la tropa de exploradoras 46231. - Respondió Isabella sacando el pecho.  
>- Wow, interesante. - Exclamó Ethan con asombro.<br>- ¡Hey, JJ! ¡Ven acá! - Gritó Laura Cooper desde el otro extremo del Caldero Chorreante.  
>- ¿Quién es la mapache gritona? - Preguntó Phineas.<br>- Laura Roxanne Montoya Cooper, una de mis mejores amigas. - Respondió Ethan. - Vengan, les agradará.  
>Phineas, Ferb e Isabella siguieron a Ethan hasta donde estaban Laura, la chica de cabello blanco y el chico con la piedra brillante.<br>- ¡Hola Laurita! - Exclamó Ethan felizmente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la mapache.  
>- ¿Por qué no me sorprende el ver a un chico cabeza de triángulo y a un esqueleto enfrente de mí? - Soltó Raúl.<br>- ¿Y tú quién eres? - Preguntó Isabella.  
>- ¡Oh, perdónenme! Se me olvidó presentarles a estos dos latinos. - Dijo Laura mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. - Bien, el chico de la piedra es Raúl Rodríguez, un mexicano como yo. - Explicó mientras señalaba al chico con la piedra brillante. - Y ella es Laura Daniela Uanus, mi tocaya. Es de Argentina. - Explicó mientras señalaba a la chica peli-blanca.<br>- ¿Y ellos quiénes son? - Preguntó Daniela.  
>- Yo soy Ethan Skellington, pero pueden llamarme JJ. - Dijo Ethan. - Ellos son Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher e Isabella García-Shappiro. - Añadió señalando a cada uno.<br>- Hola. - Dijeron Phineas e Isabella al unísono mientras Ferb saludaba con la mano.  
>- ¿Así que acá estaban? - Soltó Cameron, quien apareció de la nada con tres chicas de colores detrás de ella.<br>- ¿Y tú de dónde sales, Cam? - Preguntó Laura.  
>- De allá. - Respondió Cameron calmadamente. - Como sea, ellas son Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota Utonium, las Chicas Súper Polvorosas, o algo así.<br>- ¡Si nos vuelves a decir "Súper Polvorosas" te haré añicos! - Gritó Bellota.  
>- ¡Te reto a intentarlo, "Bellotita"! - Respondió Cameron.<br>- ¡Basta! - Gritaron Bombón e Ethan.  
>- Vamos, se supone que pronto seremos compañeros. - Dijo Phineas para tratar de calmar a la Súper Poderosa verde y a la SPARTAN-II. - Oigan, ¿y nuestros padres? - Preguntó al percatarse de que ahora estaban solos.<br>- Mira, una nota. - Soltó Cameron al ver un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.  
>Cameron tomó la nota y la leyó en silencio.<br>Después, la niña arrugó la nota y la metió en uno de los compartimientos de la armadura MJOLNIR Mark IX.  
>- ¿Qué decía la nota? - Preguntó Laura.<br>- Que debemos ir a Gringotts, el banco de los magos. - Respondió Cameron.  
>- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos al Callejón Diagon ya! - Dijo Phineas ansiosamente.<br>- ¡Calma tus ansias, Phinny! - Dijo Daniela. - Después de todo, no sabemos cómo se llega al Callejón.  
>- ¿De casualidad no venía la dirección del dichoso Callejón Diagon? - Preguntó Raúl.<br>- De hecho sí, bueno, mejor guardo la armadura, voy a parecer rara en el callejón. - Dijo Cameron antes de empezar a presionar algunos botones en su muñeca izquierda.  
>La armadura de Cameron fue desapareciendo poco a poco y se transformó en un reloj algo grueso en su muñeca derecha.<br>- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! - Preguntaron Daniela y Raúl al unísono.  
>- ¿Tu armadura usa nano-tecnología como la de N-Tek? - Preguntó Phineas.<br>- Esta pieza de tecnología es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que N-Tek ha construido, y esto es una MJOLNIR Mark IX. - Explicó la pequeña SPARTAN.  
>- ¡¿Una MJOLNIR Mark IX?! ¡Pero sólo los miembros de la UNSC pueden tener de esas armaduras! - Exclamó Ethan bastante asombrado.<br>- El ser la hija del Director de la UNSC tiene sus beneficios.  
>- Bueno, ya vámonos. - Espetó Laura.<br>Los niños caminaron hasta la parte de atrás del bar, donde había una puerta, la cual llevaba a un pequeño patio, donde no había nada más que un pequeño cesto de basura.  
>Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Raúl y Daniela parecieron desanimarse, pues esperaban ver un impresionante callejón lleno de magos, brujas y cosas extrañas.<br>- ¿Esto es el Callejón Diagon? - Preguntó Raúl bastante desanimado.  
>- La verdad es decepcionante. - Añadió Phineas.<br>- Es porque esta es la verdadera entrada. - Dijo Laura mientras sacaba dos piezas de color azul y plateado de su pequeña mochila. - Muy bien, Cam, ¿cuáles ladrillos tengo que tocar? - Preguntó mientras unía las dos piezas, formando una réplica exacta del bastón de la familia Cooper.  
>- Aquél, ese otro y ese. - Señaló Cameron.<br>Laura golpeó ligeramente los ladrillos que Cameron le había señalado con la punta curva de su bastón.  
>Todos los chicos esperaron impacientemente a que algo pasara. Durante algunos segundos nada pasó, y luego los ladrillos de la pared del patio comenzaron a moverse.<br>Luego del asombro de los ladrillos moviéndose solos, todos se asombraron al ver un impresionante callejón, lleno de todo tipo de artilugios mágicos, gente vestida de maneras extrañas (Según las perspectivas de Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Daniela y Raúl) y demás cosas.  
>- Bueno, chicos, bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon. - Dijo Ethan a todos sus amigos.<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 4.- Una caída.  
>Después de haber hecho una pequeña parada en Gringotts, los adultos había decidido dejar a Candace a cargo del grupo de (Según palabras de la pelirroja) "mocosos revoltosos".<br>- ¡¿Pero mamá?! - Renegaba Candace.  
>- Candace, estamos haciendo esto para que pases más tiempo con tus hermanos, además de que conozcas mejor el callejón Diagon y que empieces a llevarte bien con los nuevos amigos de Phineas y Ferb. - Replicó Linda.<br>- Además, señorita Flynn, es para demostrarle que le tenemos la confianza suficiente como para dejarle a cargo a nuestros hijos. - Añadió Jack.  
>Candace suspiró derrotada; Jack había soltado un punto que no iba a poder contradecir.<br>- Está bien, sólo porque el profesor Jack dijo que soy confiable. - Accedió Candace.  
>- ¡Bien dicho, Constance! - Dijo Sly.<br>- Candace. - Corrigió la muchacha.  
>- Es lo mismo. - Soltó Sly.<br>Todos los adultos se marcharon, dejando a Candace con Ethan, sus hermanos, Isabella, Natasha (La niña que estaba hablando con Gokú algunos minutos antes), Laura, Raúl, Daniela, Cameron, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.  
>- Muy bien, iremos a donde yo diga, en cuanto lo diga porque estoy a cargo. - Espetó Candace.<br>- Digas lo que digas, no me impresionas, "cuello de lápiz". - Dijo una joven bruja en las cercanías.  
>- Valerie Smith. - Murmuró Candace mientras fruncía el ceño y sacaba su varita.<br>Todos se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a todos sus rivales; los Chicos Súper Latosos, Thaddeus y Thor, Marlene Thompson, Amelie Silverman, Justin O'Lantern, Ricardo González (Evil dice: Rival OC de Raúl), Mayra Ramírez-Ruby (Evil dice: Rival OC de Isabella) y un chico con rasgos de mexicano.  
>- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - Soltó Marlene con una mueca en su rostro.<br>- No queremos hacerles daño, váyanse y nadie saldrá herido. - Amenazó Cameron mientras preparaba su MJOLNIR Mark IX para la posible pelea.  
>- ¿Ustedes van a herirnos? - Soltó Thaddeus sin poder creer lo que oía.<br>- Thaddeus, eres la única persona que siempre he querido golpear, así que largo antes de que mi sueño se vuelva realidad. - Amenazó Phineas.  
>- ¡Ha! ¡Pero si Jackito le teme hasta a las moscas! - Se burló Justin.<br>- Mira, Justin, sabes que tengo poder suficiente para volverte polvo, así que no me tientes. - Advirtió Ethan.  
>- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Crees que tu "grupito" le pueda ganar al mío, Candy? - Preguntó Valerie muy confiada.<br>- No gracias, no queremos lidiar con basura como ustedes. - Respondió Candace. - Vámonos chicos.  
>- ¡A quién le dicen "basura", debiluchos! - Espetó Mayra furiosamente.<br>- ¡Seremos débiles, pero no nos vamos a rebajar a su nivel! - Respondió Isabella.  
>En cuanto todos iban a empezar a pelear; un súbito grito, seguido por el estruendo de barriles rompiéndose, hizo que todos se detuvieran.<br>- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Phineas.  
>- ¡Vamos! ¡Alguien puede necesitar nuestra ayuda! - Dijo Raúl mientras todos comenzaban a correr hasta donde se había oído el estruendo.<br>Los rivales de nuestros amigos les siguieron el paso hasta una droguería, donde algunos curiosos y el dueño estaban parados frente a varios barriles rotos, y sobre los barriles se hallaba un chico con cabello negro algo largo, llenito y con una vestimenta parecida a la de Ethan, excepto por la gorra de John Cena que el esqueleto llevaba.  
>- ¡HAS DESTRUIDO MI TIENDA! -Gritó el dueño de la droguería muy furioso.<br>- ¡Cálmese, señor! Por favor. - Pidió Candace mientras los niños ayudaban al chico a ponerse de pie.  
>- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Raúl.<br>- Huh? What... what ha-happened? What...what am I doing here?! - Tartamudeó el Chico.  
>- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora está hablando en inglés! - Dijo Raúl.<br>- Déjame, yo le entiendo. - Dijo Laura mientras quitaba a Raúl de en medio, en lo que éste murmuraba "Pues si yo también le entiendo". - Fella, are you alright? - Preguntó Laura (Evil traduce: Amigo, ¿estás bien?).  
>- Yeah... - Respondió el chico (Evil traduce: Sí...).<br>- What's your name, buddy? - Preguntó Phineas (Evil etc: ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?).  
>- I...I'm Gustavo. - Respondió el chico, ahora conocido como Gustavo.<br>- Ok, fella, I'm Laura, can you speak in Spanish? - Dijo Laura mientras mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de Gustavo (Bla bla bla: Ok, amigo, soy Laura, ¿puedes hablar en español?).  
>- Sí. Después de todo soy mexicano. - Respondió Gustavo, antes de que Laura lo abrazara y gritara "¡Compatriota!", dejando a Gustavo algo confundido.<br>- ¿Oí bien? ¿Eres mexicano y te llamas Gustavo? - Preguntó el mexicano que estaba con Valerie.  
>- (Suspiro) ¡Oh, por amor de Dios! ¡Creí que ya me había librado de ti! - Espetó Gustavo con ira en sus ojos.<br>- Sí, pues no te librarás tan fácil de mí, "Gustambo". - Dijo el mexicano.  
>Gustavo no aguantó más la ira y se abalanzó sobre el chico que lo había insultado, provocando que sus compañeros intervinieran para ayudarlo; lo cual también provocó la intervención de nuestros amigos.<br>Luego de una lucha, (donde Cameron usó munición real contra Marlene, y viceversa), de al menos 5 minutos, Jack Skellington arribó al lugar y separó a ambos bandos.  
>- ¡Basta! - Gritó Jack, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en seco. - ¡Señorita Flynn! ¡Esperaba mucho más de usted!<br>- ¡Pe...pe...pero! - Tartamudeó la pelirroja.  
>- ¡Ellos empezaron, papá! - Explicó Ethan. - Encontramos a este chico y uno de ellos lo insultó; el chico no se contuvo y atacó a quien lo insultó; haciendo que todos entráramos en la pelea para ayudar a nuestro amigo. - Añadió mientras detallaba los hechos.<br>- Bien, seguiré confiando en la señorita Flynn. - Soltó Jack, lanzándole una fría mirada a Candace. - En cuanto a ustedes, váyanse, no quiero más pleitos entre ustedes, sobre todo si aspiran a ir a Hogwarts. - Agregó mirando al grupo de Valerie.  
>Valerie recogió su varita, le dirigió una mirada de odio recíproco a Candace, y se marchó con su grupo.<br>- ¡¿Y quién va a pagar por los daños a mi tienda?! - Espetó el dueño de la droguería en la que Gustavo había caído.  
>- (Suspiro) (Busca en sus bolsillos y saca varias barras de oro, plata y bronce) Tome, esto debería cubrir los daños. - Dijo Jack mientras el dueño se quedó confundido con el tipo de dinero que éste le ofrecía. - Tómelos, son créditos galácticos, más valiosos que los galeones, los sickles y los knuts.<br>El dueño tomó los créditos y volvió a su droguería.  
>Después Jack volteó a ver a los chicos, y en un movimiento de varita, todas sus heridas se habían sanado.<br>Luego se le quedó mirando a Gustavo, como si hubiera algo mal con el niño.  
>- ¿Le puedo ayudar, señor...? - Dijo Gustavo algo confundido.<br>- Soy Jack Skellington, pero me temo que no nos han presentado aún. - Respondió Jack.  
>- Él es Gustavo, dice que es mexicano. - Dijo Laura.<br>- Ok, ¿algo más que me puedan decir? ¿Sus apellidos? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Es alumno de Hogwarts? ¿Y cómo llegó aquí?  
>- Soy Gustavo Ethan Montalvo Sánchez, soy mexicano; mis padres son Mirna Sánchez y Gustavo Montalvo; no sé siquiera qué es Hogwarts; y no tengo idea de cómo llegué acá. - Respondió Gustavo.<br>- Ok, señorita Flynn, queda a cargo otra vez. Por favor evite las peleas y ayude a encontrar los materiales de todos, ¿entendido? ¿Puedo confiar en usted? - Dijo Jack.  
>- Claro, profesor Skellington. - Respondió Candace.<br>- ¿Pero a dónde vas? - Preguntó Ethan.  
>- A Tatooine, debo hablar con Bentley sobre algo. - Replicó Jack antes de desaparecerse.<br>Ethan y todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de duda y confusión entre sí; luego se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar.  
>- Gracias por salvarme el pellejo allá atrás, Ethan. - Dijo Candace.<br>- No fue nada, Candace. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no? - Respondió Ethan.  
>- Bien, y ahora... ¿qué compramos primero? - Preguntó Raúl.<br>- ¡Las varitas! - Respondieron todos, menos Gustavo, Candace y Raúl.  
>- Ok, sólo porque le debo una a Ethan, vamos. - Accedió Candace.<br>Todos caminaron hasta la tienda del señor Ollivander, el vendedor de varitas.  
>Al llegar al lugar, Cameron usó un artilugio para agrandar el local, lo cual no disgustó en lo absoluto a Ollivander.<br>- ¡Ah señorita Flynn! Roble y fibras de dragón, 29 cm, ¿o me equivoco? - Preguntó Ollivander al ver a Candace.  
>- Así es. - Respondió la pelirroja.<br>- Bien, bien, primera compra con ellos, ¿no es así? - Volvió a preguntar Ollivander.  
>- Sí. - Respondieron todos los chicos.<br>- Muy bien, a ver... ¡Usted primero! La niña del moño en la cabeza. - Dijo Ollivander.  
>Isabella caminó hasta Ollivander y el vendedor empezó a medirla de todos los ángulos posibles.<br>Después de más o menos una hora, todos ya tenían una varita, excepto Gustavo.  
>- ¡Perfecto! - Exclamó Ollivander al encontrar la combinación para Phineas (Maple y pluma de fénix, 29.5 cm).<br>Ollivander miró con una sonrisa a todos los niños, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el chico que había caído del cielo desde México.  
>- Oigan, y su amigo, ¿no piensa adquirir una varita? - Preguntó Ollivander a los niños.<br>- No sabemos, él no tiene idea de cómo llegó aquí. - Explicó Daniela.  
>- Sí, además de que no tengo dinero para comprar una. - Añadió Gustavo.<br>- Si el dinero es el problema, yo te la "disparo", Gus. - Dijo Laura (Evil aclara: En México decimos "Te disparo...", para decir que le vamos a comprar algo a un amigo o conocido).  
>- No... no podría aceptarlo, ¿qué tal si luego te falta ese dinero?. - Replicó Gustavo.<br>- ¡Ay ya! ¡Ven y que una varita te escoja! - Ordenó Cameron. - Apuesto que entre todos podemos pagártela.  
>- Pe...pero... - Tartamudeó Gustavo.<br>- Sin peros, nosotros la pagamos. - Dijo Raúl firmemente.  
>- Pero si apenas me acaban de conocer...<br>- Quizá, pero siento como si te conociéramos de toda la vida. - Respondió Phineas.  
>- (Suspiro) creo que no me van a dejar salir de aquí sin una varita, ¿verdad?<br>- Sí, así es. - Respondieron todos.  
>Gustavo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y les sonrió a todos sus nuevos amigos.<br>Después Ollivander empezó a medirlo de todos los ángulos posibles y sacó una varita de una caja.  
>- Bien, pruebe ésta, señor Montalvo, ¿sí es así? - Preguntó Ollivander.<br>- Sí. Respondió Gustavo a secas mientras tomaba la varita.  
>El chico agitó la varita, causando que varias cajas salieran volando de su estante.<br>- Bien, esa y todas aquellas no. - Afirmó el vendedor.  
>Después de haber probado más de cien varitas, les sorprendió a todos que la tienda siguiera en pie.<br>- Hum, qué cliente tan difícil. - Soltó Ollivander. - No importa, estoy seguro que encontraremos su varita.  
>Ollivander se puso a rebuscar entra las cajas tiradas, para ver si todavía quedaba alguna varita en su lugar. Su búsqueda dio frutos, pero lo dejaron atónito.<br>- ¿Podrá ser?... ¿es él tu dueño?... - Murmuraba Ollivander mientras tomaba la última varita en los estantes.  
>Ollivander miró a Gustavo con ojos de sorpresa y dijo:<br>- Pruebe ésta.  
>Gustavo cerró los ojos, esperando oír otro estruendo, como con las otras cien varitas que había probado.<br>Pero en vez de eso, Gustavo sintió un súbito calor en los dedos, y una cegadora luz emanó de la punta de la varita.  
>Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Ollivander estaba perplejo, había encontrado la varita de Gus... siendo ésta la más rara y única entre las varitas.<br>- ¡WOW! ¡Eso sí fue impresionante! - Exclamó Phineas.  
>- ¿Por qué ninguna de nuestras varitas emanó tanta luz? - Se preguntó Natasha.<br>- Es increíble... y curioso... realmente es asombroso... - Murmuró Ollivander.  
>- Disculpe, señor Ollivander, pero, ¿qué es lo asombroso? - Preguntó Gus.<br>- Nunca olvido ninguna varita que he vendido o fabricado, señor Montalvo; y he de decirle que yo no fabriqué su varita. - Respondió Ollivander. - Mi tatarabuelo la hizo con un árbol que el mismo Diablo hizo crecer en la Tierra. A pesar de haber probado todas las combinaciones, ningún núcleo se adaptaba a la madera de su varita. Hasta que un arcángel cortó el árbol y le entregó a mi tatarabuelo una de sus plumas. La combinación fue perfecta, a pesar de ser materiales maligno y benigno en un mismo objeto. Sí, las especificaciones de su varita son: Madera del Árbol del Diablo y núcleo de Pluma de ala de Arcángel, 31.5 cm. Ésta es una varita única, y es la más antigua de las Varitas Legendarias.  
>- La Varita de Saúco es una de esas varitas, ¿no? - Preguntó Laura.<br>- Así es, pero esa varita no puede ser comparada con esta. - Aclaró Ollivander.  
>Gustavo miró su varita por primera vez. Tal vez no estaba tan bonita como las de los demás, pero su varita ya tenía cientos de años, además de ser una Varita Legendaria.<br>Luego de un tiempo, todos, incluido Gustavo sacaron un galeón (Excepto Candace, Laura e Ethan, quienes sacaron dos) para pagar la varita.  
>Después de haber pagado, todos salieron de la tienda, para ir a comprar sus demás cosas. Pero una figura muy esbelta de 2.15 cm se les atravesó.<br>- Ok, ya estoy aquí. - Anunció Jack. - He descubierto la precaria situación que enfrenta tu familia, Gustavo, así que yo pagaré todos tus útiles. - Aclaró.  
>- No, ni pensarlo, usted ni me conoce, ¿y ya quiere comprarme los útiles a una escuela, a la que ni siquiera estoy admitido? - Replicó Gus.<br>- A la que "no estabas" admitido, hasta hace quince minutos. - Corrigió Jack mientras le entregaba el sobre a Gustavo. - Bienvenido al Colegio Hogwarts de Estudio Universal.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 5.- El expreso de Hogwarts.  
>Ya es 1 de septiembre, es tiempo de ir a Hogwarts.<br>Durante este tiempo, Gustavo, el mexicano que cayó del cielo desde México, se ha convertido en un miembro de la familia Skellington; puesto que Jack fue a hablar con sus verdaderos padres, revelándoles que Gus era un híbrido entre un ángel y un demonio. Al saber esto, los padres de Gus decidieron que lo mejor para él sería el ser criado por Jack, ya que ellos no sabrían cómo educar y apoyar a un híbrido, pues eran simples humanos.  
>Como sea, Gustavo no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero aceptó en cuanto Jack prometió que seguiría viéndolos algunas veces.<br>Y con el cambio de tutores, Gustavo decidió cambiar su nombre a "Evildoer Skellington".  
>Pero, me estoy saliendo de tema.<br>En la estación King's Cross se han instalado varios transportadores; esto significa que los alumnos de Hogwarts que no viven en Inglaterra tienen acceso inmediato a la estación. Se preguntarán, ¿por qué demontres no los pusieron directamente en Hogwarts? Bueno, es porque la directora McGonagall aceptó el incluir clases de ciencias (Impartida por el algo lunático Dr. Finklestein), construcción de máquinas (Impartida por Bentley), habilidades Jedi (Impartida por Luke Skywalker), tiro y uso de armas (Impartida por Avery Johnson Jr [Quien accedió a regañadientes]), entre otras; pero no aceptó el que metieran cosas que podían explotar, como los portales construidos por Bentley y el Doctor Finklestein, además de que la directora (y profesora de Transformaciones) no quizo que los chicos se perdieran de la oportunidad de poder viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
>Como sea, ahora vemos a los Skellington, (con su más reciente miembro), los Flynn-Fletcher, los Utonium, los McArthey, los Cooper, Raúl, Daniela, Natasha, y las madres de éstos últimos, caminar por la estación sin ninguna preocupación.<br>Al menos hasta que se dan cuenta de que los billetes de Hogwarts dicen "Plataforma 9 3/4".  
>- ¡Hey! ¡La plataforma 9 34 no existe! - Dijo Bellota al notar las plataformas 9 y 10, pero no la 9 3/4.  
>- ¿Nos están tomando el pelo? - Preguntó Natasha.<br>- Voy a matar a Harry por no decirnos dónde carajo está la maldita plataforma. - Dijo John (Evil real aclara: Sí, está usando su MJOLNIR Mark IX).  
>- Tranquilo, sólo hay que esperar a ver a algún mago. - Indicó Jack, antes de ver a Johnson y a Ron. - ¡Miren! ¡Son Johnson y Ron! - Añadió mientras señalaba al mago pelirrojo y al soldado con el puro en la boca.<br>Todos ellos caminaron hasta la familia de magos pelirrojos y la familia de militares.  
>Cuando Johnson, Miranda, Ron y Hermione se percataron de la presencia de sus amigos y los demás, ellos sonrieron y empezaron a agitar las manos para saludarlos.<br>- ¡Hola, Jack, John! - Dijo Ron alegremente.  
>- Es bueno verlos otra vez. - Añadió Hermione.<br>- Habla por ver a Jack, hace mucho que no veo al Jefe sin armadura. - Espetó Johnson.  
>- Sí, y te he extrañado a tí también, Johnson. - Replicó el Jefe (Evil dice: En realidad ya es General; no sé porqué lo estoy llamando "Jefe", así que no me pregunten).<br>- ¿Qué hacen por acá? - Preguntó Miranda. - ¿Buscan la plataforma 9 3/4? - Intuyó.  
>- Sí, así es. - Respondió Jack, robando la frase de Phineas.<br>- Mamá, ¿quiénes son ellos? - Preguntó el hijo de Miranda y Johnson, Richard Johnson.  
>- Yo soy Ethan, pero puedes decirme Jack Jr. Ellos son Laura Cooper, Cameron McArthey, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella García-Shappiro, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota Utonium, Raúl Rodríguez, Daniela Uanus y Natasha Pikúlinska. - Dijo Ethan antes de inhalar aire profundamente. - Wow, decir tantos nombres es cansado.<br>- Bueno, ¿y quién se supone que eres tú? - Preguntó Raúl.  
>- (Sonríe con astucia) El nombre es Richard, pero prefiero que me digan Rick. - Respondió Rick.<br>- Deberías dejar de ser tan presumido, Rick. - Dijo una pequeña pelirroja, de la misma edad que Rick y los chicos.  
>- ¡Hola, Rose! ¿Me recuerdas? - Dijo Ethan alegremente.<br>- ¡Claro! ¡Tú y mi primo James salvaron la Navidad hace cuatro años! - Respondió Rose Weasley, la hija de Ron (Eil aclara: Rose Weasley no es un OC, le pertenece a J.K Rowling).  
>- No, no salvamos la Navidad, sólo fuimos a rescatar a tus primos Lily y Al, a mis hermanos, los hermanos de Laura y la hermana de Jiraiya. - Aclaró el joven esqueleto.<br>- Como sea, hicieron algo importante en Navidad de ese año. - Cortó Rick.  
>- Oye, ¿no venía con nosotros ese chico que dice que su gato es un alienígena? - Preguntó Rose a Rick.<br>- Tienes razón, ¿dónde estará?  
>- ¿Chico que cree que su gato es un alienígena? - Preguntaron todos los demás al unísono.<br>- Sí, está completamente loco, dice que el gato trata de apoderarse del mundo. - Respondió Rick.  
>- ¡Vaya, él sí que está demente! - Dijo Natasha.<br>- ¡Oí eso! - Gritó un chico con cabello castaño.  
>- Hablando del rey de Roma. - Soltó Natasha.<br>Un hombre de cabello castaño, una niña con cabello azul y un chico castaño se unieron al grupo.  
>- Con amigos como ustedes dos, ¿para qué quiero enemigos como Señor Gato? - Refunfuño el chico.<br>- Sí, como sea, él es Coop Burton-no-sé-qué. - Introdujo Rick.  
>- Es "Burtonberger", muchas gracias. - Corrigió Coop. - ¿Y el chico acróbata?<br>- No sé, creí que estaría contigo. - Respondió Rose.  
>- Díganme, ¿no es un chico con un traje blanco con rojo, que usa un casco y un skateboard azul? - Preguntó Phineas.<br>- ¿Cómo supiste? - Preguntaron Rick, Coop y Rose.  
>- Porque viene a toda velocidad contra nosotros. - Respondió Phineas con toda calma.<br>En cuanto Phineas se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, él gritó:  
>- ¡Oigan! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡CORRER POR NUESTRAS VIDAS!<br>Y con esto dicho, tanto los adultos como los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo que un chico con las características que Phineas había dicho se fuera contra la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10.  
>Pero en lugar de haberse estrellado contra la pared, ¡el pequeño acróbata la atravesó!<br>A Jack se le iluminaron las cuencas oculares en revelación y dijo:  
>- ¡He ahí nuestra entrada a la plataforma!<br>Todos se apresuraron a entrar a la plataforma; y los niños hicieron una pequeña carrera, ganando Cameron (quien llegó medio segundo antes que Bellota), y perdiendo Evil, ya que no quizo correr.  
>Después de la carrera, cada uno de los padres se fue despidiendo de sus hijos.<br>- Adiós, Phineas y Ferb, pórtense bien y no molesten a su hermana. - Dijo la señora Flynn, antes de dirigirse a Candace. - Candace, debes cuidar a tus hermanos, y por favor, no llames tratando de acusarlos.  
>Linda y Lawrence les dieron un abrazo a sus hijos y éstos fueron subiendo al tren.<p>

- Kick, no quiero que causes problemas. - Dijo la señora Buttowski antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.  
>Kick se despidió de sus padres, y subió al tren después de hacer su pose.<p>

- Coop, por favor, no quiero que causes problemas. Ya no tendrás excusa, pues Señor Gato volverá con nosotros a Bootsville. Así que cuídate y no hagas que te expulsen. - Dijo el señor Burtonberger.  
>- Descuida, papá, con Señor Gato lejos, no hay nada que me haga desconcentrarme de mis estudios. - Afirmó Coop.<br>Después de que Coop se despidiera de su familia, él entró al expreso de Hogwarts.

- Adiós, mi'jo, te voy a extrañar. - Dijo la madre de Raúl, con lágrimas en los ojos. - Cuídate mucho. - Añadió mientras le daba un abrazo.  
>- Adiós no, mamá, es sólo un hasta luego. - La corrigió el muchacho.<br>Raúl le regresó el abrazo a su mamá y luego subió al tren.

- No causes problemas, jovencita, y cuídate mucho. - Dijo la madre de Daniela.  
>- Tranquia, no lo haré. - Prometió Daniela mientras la abrazaba.<br>Daniela se despidió de su mamá y subió al tren.

- Natasha, cuídate, no causes problemas y sé amable y estudiosa. - Dijo la madre de Natasha.  
>Natasha no dijo nada, sólo abrazó fuertemente a su madre y subió al tren.<p>

- Cameron, sé que eres muy impetuosa, competitiva, que amas por mucho la victoria, y que la derrota no es una opción para tí, pero no quiero que por seguir eso te metas en problemas, ¿entendido, pequeña soldado? - Preguntó John.  
>- ¡Señor, sí, señor! - Respondió la pequeña SPARTAN haciendo un saludo marcial.<p>

- Mira, Laurita, eres una Cooper, y debes estar orgullosa del legado que tienes, pero no quiero que te expulsen por robarle algo a tus compañeros, tú sabes que nos costó mucho el que pudieras conseguir una plaza ahí. - Dijo Sly.  
>- Papi, a tí no te costó nada, tú sólo pusiste a mi padrino como maestro y me aceptaron. - Le recordó la pequeña mapache.<br>- Hum... err... ¡Ya se te hace tarde! - Dijo Sly nerviosamente.  
>Sly apresuró a su hija a entrar al tren y se desapareció.<p>

Y saltándonos el resto de los personajes, llegamos a la parte en la que Ethan, Evil y Laura están buscando un compartimiento para sentarse.  
>- ¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que el tren estaría tan lleno. - Soltó Laura.<br>- Descuida, aún así, deberíamos poder encontrar un compartimiento. - Dijo Evil.  
>- Si tú lo dices. - Dijo Laura.<br>- ¡Miren! ¡Encontré a los demás! - Dijo Ethan felizmente.  
>Y en efecto, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Coop, Rick, Rose, Cameron, Laura, Raúl, Natasha, Daniela y el chico acróbata estaban en un compartimeinto todos juntos (Evil real responde a la posible pregunta: ¿Cómo lograron que tantas personas cupieran en un sólo compartimiento?.- Fácil, ¿recuerdan el artilugio que les dije que Cameron había usado para ampliar la tienda de Ollivander?).<br>Los tres se acercaron al compartimiento y los demás los invitaron a pasar.

Después de algunos minutos de estar compartiendo aventuras e historias que todos habían vivido, un grupo de chicos se acercó al compartimiento de nuestros amigos.  
>Y para la desgracia de todos, Justin, Thaddeus, Thor, Amelie, Ricardo, Marlene, Mayra, Reynaldo (Evil real dice: El rival no OC de Kick), el rival de Evil y una nueva chica eran los chicos del grupo.<br>- Bien, bien, bien, pero si son los inútiles. - Soltó el rival de Evil.  
>- ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que fuiste admitido a Hogwarts, José! - Gritó Evil muy enojado.<br>- ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos molesten? - Preguntó Natasha.  
>- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no te metas! - Espetó la nueva chica, cuyo nombre es Alexia Tarron.<br>- ¡No te atrevas a volver a gritarme! - Respondió Natasha.  
>- ¡¿Quién te crees para decirle a alguno de nosotros qué hacer?! -Preguntó Mayra sarcásticamente.<br>- Si no quieren tener que lidiar con una Spartan MUY enojada, y su MZ7-PL, mejor se van. - Advirtió Cameron (Evil real dice: El MZ7-PL es el rifle de asalto del Halo, pero modificado para que pueda disparar rondas plasma-láser).  
>- Tú no me das miedo, "Cam". - Dijo Marlene firmemente. - Y a mi MP15 tampoco. - (Evil real dice: La "MP15" es la Escopeta M90 de Halo, pero modificada para disparar perdigones de plasma).<br>- ¡LARGO! - Gritó Evil mientras creaba una poderosa onda expansiva que estrelló contra la pared a los rivales.  
>A todos se les quedaron los ojos como platos cuando vieron lo que Evil podía hacer cuando se enojaba.<br>Sin embargo, ésto sólo hizo que José, Mayra, Marlene, Ricardo, Amelie, Reynaldo, Thaddeus y Justin se enojaran y sacaran sus armas (Varitas, en el caso de Ricardo, Thaddeus, y Mayra; espada, en el caso de Justin; bastón, en el caso de Amelie; un artilugio, en el caso de Reynaldo; un palo de artes marciales (Evil real dice: Mejor conocido como "Bo"), en el caso de José; y la MP150 en el caso de Marlene).  
>Pero, nuestros amigos también habían sacado sus armas (Evil real dice: MZ7-PL, Cameron; varitas, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb y Raúl; espada, Ethan; una regla T, Evildoer; y un skateboard azul, Kick).<br>Y en cuanto los pequeños iban a pelearse, alguien gritó "¡Hey! ¡Deténganse!"; lo cuál hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco.  
>Menuda sorpresa se llevaron Phineas, Ferb e Isabella al ver que quien había gritado era nadie más y nadie menos que Jeremy Johnson, el novio de Candace.<br>- Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre aquí? - Preguntó el rubio algo enojado.  
>- ¡Ellos empezaron! - Dijeron ambos grupos de niños.<br>- No importa quiénes hallan empezado, no deben continuarlo. - Espetó Jeremy con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. - Ahora, todos regresen a su compartimiento.  
>Los rivales guardaron sus armas, miraron con odio recíproco (Evil real aclara: ¡Adoro esa palabra!), y se fueron.<br>Después de que nuestros amigos también guardaran sus armas (Excepto Evil), Phineas volteó a ver al joven rubio.  
>- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que tú y Candace eran magos? - Preguntó el chico con cabeza de triángulo.<br>- Porque lo tenemos prohibido, pero yo sabía que ustedes también estarían aquí. - Respondió Jeremy tranquilamente.  
>- ¿Y quiénes más son magos, Jeremy? - Preguntó Isabella.<br>- ¿Qué nadie nos va a presentar al rubio, o qué? - Preguntó Raúl sarcásticamente.  
>- ¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Jeremy Johnson, el prefecto de Gryffindor. - Se presentó Jeremy. - ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? - Preguntó al ver a los otros chicos.<br>- Yo soy Ethan Skellington, pero me puedes llamar Jack Jr. o JJ. - Dijo Ethan.  
>- Laura Cooper, mucho gusto. - Dijo la pequeña Cooper.<br>- (Sonríe con astucia) El nombre es Richard, pero puedes llamarme... - Alcanzó a decir Rick, antes de que Rose le diera un golpe en la cabeza.  
>- ¡Te dije que dejaras de ser presumido, Rick! - Dijo Rose muy enojada, antes de volver a sonreír. - Me llamo Rose, Rose Weasley.<br>- Soy Raúl Rodríguez. - Se presentó Raúl.  
>- Yo soy Daniela Uanus. - Se presentó Daniela.<br>- Mi nombre es Natasha Pikulinska. - Dijo Natasha.  
>- Yo soy Evildoer Skellington. - Dijo Evil.<br>- ¡Yo me llamo Cameron McArthey, señor! - Dijo Cameron, mientras saludaba militarmente a Jeremy.  
>Jeremy miró a Cameron con algo de confusión, antes de decir:<br>- ¿Por qué me saluda militarmente?  
>- Porque es una SPARTAN II de nacimiento, la entrenaron desde que tenía 6 años. - Respondió Jack Jr.<br>- Y también porque es una exagerada en términos de militares. - Añadió Evil.  
>- ¡Si no quieres que te persiga otra vez con mi MZ7-PL, mejor te callas! - Gritó Cameron amenazantemente.<br>- Cameron, por amor de Dios, me has perseguido 6 veces con él... ¡y sólo nos hemos visto dos veces aparte de hoy! - Espetó Evil.  
>- ¡Pues bien merecido te lo tienes!<br>- Ok, cálmate, Cameron, por favor. - Pidió Jeremy.  
>- Tienes suerte que mi superior sea lindo, Evil. - Murmuró Cameron.<br>- Jeremy es mío, niña. - Afirmó una chica pelirroja que todos conocían muy bien.  
>- ¡Hola, Candace! - Dijeron los chicos en coro.<br>- Hola, chicos. - Respondió la pelirroja.  
>- Hablando de armas, ¿qué demonios se supone que es esa cosa? - Preguntó Cameron mientras señalaba la regla T de Evil.<br>- ¿Esto? Es una regla T, mi mejor arma.  
>- ¿No se supone que ya tenías una varita? - Preguntó Raúl.<br>- Sí, y si no mal recuerdo era una Varita Legendaria. - Añadió Daniela.  
>- ¿Por qué usas una inútil regla T cuando tienes una Varita Legendaria? - Preguntó Natasha.<br>- ¡No es inútil! - Espetó Evil. - ¡Estoy harto que nadie tome en serio el peligro de esta arma!  
>- ¿Qué peligro representaría una simple herramienta de dibujo técnico? - Preguntó Jack.<br>- Saca tu espada e intenta vencerme. - Retó Evil.  
>En un segundo, Jack blandió su espada blandialma e intentó desarmar a Evil; sólo para terminar en el suelo, con uno de los puntiagudos extremos de la regla en su cuello.<br>Luego de demostrar su habiidad para convertir un simple instrumento de dibujo técnico en un arma mortífera, y dejar a todos atónitos y con la boca abierta; Evil ayudó a su nuevo hermano a reincorporarse.  
>Entonces, Ferb habló.<br>- ¿Alguien va a decirnos quién más de Danville es un mago?  
>- ¡Oh, eso! Bueno, Stacy y Coltrane también son magos. - Respondió Candace.<br>- Creo que también hay una tal Vanessa. - Añadió Jeremy. - Y si nos disculpan, debemos irnos.  
>- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó Laura.<br>- Al vagón de los prefectos, Candace y yo somos los de Gryffindor. - Respondió Jeremy.  
>- Ok, ¡adiós! - Dijeron todos.<br>Los chicos volvieron al compartimiento, y los adolescentes se marcharon a su vagón correspondiente.  
>- Bueno, ambos son agradables. - Dijo Daniela.<br>- Más que esa tonta que estaba con los inútiles, sí. - Afirmó Natasha.  
>- Bueno, al parecer tenemos una nueva rivalidad. - Soltó Ferb.<br>- Si están hablando de mí y Cameron, yo soy mejor que la "SPARTACAN". - Dijo Bellota, quien apareció de la nada, con sus hermanas, un chico pelirrojo, un chico castaño, una chica con cabello café, un chico de cabello negro y anteojos y una chica de larga cabello negro.  
>- "Tontita Bellotita", ¡es SPARTAN, no SPARTACAN! - Gritó Cameron, mientras estaba sentada.<br>Increíblemente, cuando Cameron había terminado su frase, ella ya estaba enfrente de la Súperpoderosa.  
>- ¿Entendido? - Preguntó la SPARTAN desafiantemente.<br>- Oblígame a entenderlo. - La retó la Súperpoderosa.  
>Pero en el segundo en que las chicas se iban a dar un puñetazo, dos manos las detuvieron en seco.<br>- Cameron, ya basta. - Dijo Ethan con un semblante serio.  
>- Igual tú, Bellota. - Espetó Bombón.<br>Ambas chicas bajaron los puños y se alejaron.  
>Cameron se sentó, y Bellota se recargó en la pared; ambas dejaron salir un suspiro.<br>- Disculpen a mi amiga, a veces es un poquito exagerada. - Dijo Ethan mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
>- Nah, no te preocupes, Bellota también es bastante cabeza dura. - Replicó Bombón.<br>- ¡¿A quién llamas "Exagerada"/"Cabeza dura"?! - Dijeron Cameron y Bellota muy enojadas.  
>- Al parecer son mucho más parecidas de lo que creen. - Soltó el chico pelirrojo que acompañaba a las Súperpoderosas.<br>- ¡YO NO ME PAREZCO A ELLA! - Gritaron Cameron y Bellota.  
>- (Suspiro) No intentes convencerlas, chico, Cuando Cameron o Bellota dicen algo, nunca las puedes contradecir. - Dijo Evil. - Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ellos?<br>- Yo soy Li Syaoran, mucho gusto. - Dijo el chico castaño.  
>- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. - Dijo la chica castaña.<br>- Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer. - Dijo la pelinegra.  
>- Yo soy Dexter, y creo que estás en lo correcto, chico. - Dijo el pelirrojo.<br>- Bien, soy Evildoer Skellington; ya conocen a Cameron , Laura, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Natasha, Daniela, Raúl y JJ. - Dijo Evil. - Ellos son Coop, Rick, Rose y Kick. - Añadió mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus amigos.  
>- Ok, vámonos chicos, tenemos que buscar otro compartimiento. - Dijo Bombón. - Nos veremos en la Ceremonia de Selección. - Añadió mientras se despedía.<br>- Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos. - Dijo Natasha.  
>- Nos vemos luego. - Dijo Raúl.<br>- Hasta el rato. - Dijo Daniela.  
>Los demás también se despidieron, y Bombón y su grupo se marcharon.<p>

- ¿Te peleaste con José usando tu regla y ambos obtuvieron un castigo? - Preguntó Daniela incrédulamente.  
>- Sí, él usó ese palo que trae de allá para acá, y debido a que rompimos dos vidrios de los salones, nos dieron un citatorio para nuestros padres y un reporte. - Respondió Evil. - Además de que tuvimos que pagar los vidrios con nuestras mesadas. Todo por culpa de ese tonto.<br>Y en ese momento, alguien volvió a irrumpir en el compartimiento.  
>Pero esta vez, no fue nadie más que la señora del carrito.<br>- ¿Quieren algo del carrito? - Preguntó la señora con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>- Yo sí. - Dijo Cameron mientras se levantaba.<br>- ¿Y ustedes, amigos? - Preguntó Ethan.  
>- No tengo dinero. - Dijeron Coop, Evil, Rose, Raúl, Daniela y Kick.<br>- Vénganse, yo les "disparo" lo que quieran. - Dijo Laura, mientras les mostraba a todos una cartera gris. - Después de todo, Amelie invita.  
>- (Suspiro) ¿Ya tan pronto estás robando? - Preguntó Evil con una ceja levantada.<br>- ¿Qué tiene? Amelie se lo merecía. - Replicó Laura.  
>- Bueno, mientras no gastes dinero tuyo. - Dijo Natasha con una sonrisa de astucia.<br>- Ok, ¿qué quieren? - Les preguntó la señora del carrito.  
>- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? - Preguntó Kick.<br>- He visto cosas extrañas, pero esto le gana a todo lo que he visto junto. - Soltó Coop.  
>- Sólo tomen algo y cállense la boca. - Ordenó Cameron mientras los miraba con frialdad.<br>Al final, los chicos tomaron casi de todo; sobre todo ranas de chocolate y grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.  
>Pocos momentos después, todos trataban de adivinar qué sabor de gragea les había tocado antes de probarla.<br>- Mmmm... Creo que es de... ¡Fresa! - Dijo Natasha antes de comerse una gragea roja y escupirla inmediatamente. - ¡Puaj! ¡Carne cruda!  
>- Muy bien, mi turno. - Anunció Raúl mientras tomaba una gragea verde. - Esta debe ser de... ¡Col de bruselas!<br>Raúl mordió la punta de la gragea y la escupió.  
>- ¿Sí fue o no? - Preguntó Jack Jr.<br>- No, y no quieren saber de qué era.  
>- Bien, Kick, tu turno. - Dijo Rick.<br>Kick sacó una gragea gris.  
>- Esta es de pimienta. - Dijo el medio doble de riesgo antes de comérsela. - Sí, era de pimienta. - Añadió mientras abría una rana de chocolate para quitarse el sabor de la gragea de la boca.<br>- Bien, Kick ha adivinado 1; Daniela y Natasha han adivinado 2; Coop, Rick, Rose y Cameron han adivinado 3; Raúl, yo, Laura e Isabella hemos adivinado 4; Phineas y Ferb han adivinado 5; e Evil ha adivinado 27. - Dijo Jack mientras checaba el marcador. - Y ya hemos comido como mil-ochomil grageas.  
>- ¿Conoces esa expresión? - Preguntó Evil.<br>- Sí, Laura la usaba con frecuencia cuando éramos más chicos.  
>- Aún la uso, pero ya no tanto. - Aclaró Laura. - Como sea, creo que se nos acabaron las grageas. - Añadió mientras agitaba una caja vacía.<br>- Entonces hay que cambiarse, el tren no tarda en llegar. - Dijo Evil.  
>En ese instante, Laura le dió un bastonazo a Evil; Isabella, una cachetada; Natasha, un golpe en la nuca; Daniela, otra cachetada; y Cameron lo golpeó en el estómago.<br>- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICIERON ESO?! - Preguntó Evil mientras se sobaba donde había recibido los golpes.  
>- ¡Por andar de per...! - Alcanzó a responder Cameron.<br>- ¡YO ME IBA A SALIR, POR AMOR DE DIOS! - Replicó Evil, muy enojado. - ¡Sálganse de aquí, muchachos! Antes de que los golpeen a ustedes también.  
>Evil salió del compartimiento mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Los demás chicos lo siguieron, no sin antes murmurarles a las chicas algo que sonó como "Se pasaron de lanza".<p>

- ¿Por qué será que las mujeres siempre se tardan tanto en cambiarse de ropa? - Se preguntó Kick.  
>- No lo sé. - Dijo Coop.<br>- Oye Ferb, quizás deberíamos construir un aparato que nos diga la respuesta a eso. - Sugirió Phineas.  
>- Creo que ese es uno de los enigmas de la vida que jamás tendrán una solución. - Dijo Ferb.<br>- Vaya, eso sí que es profundo. - Soltó Raúl.  
>- Como sea. - Dijo Evil, aún molesto. - ¡¿No piensan salir en algún momento o qué?! - Preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta del compartimiento.<br>Al segundo de haber tocado, Laura, Natasha, Daniela, Cameron e Isabella salieron del compartimiento vistiendo túnicas y suéteres negros.  
>- Quiero ver que ustedes se cambien en menos tiempo que nosotras. - Retó Cameron a Evil.<br>- Sí, queremos ver cuánto tiempo desperdician ustedes. - Dijo Isabella.  
>- No les conviene retar a un chico a una competencia de cambio de ropa rápido. - Dijo Ferb.<br>- Es cierto. - Afrimó Phineas.  
>- Apuesto a que se tardan el doble de tiempo que nosotras. - Dijo Natasha.<br>- Apuesto a que será aún más. - Dijo Daniela.  
>- Bien, apuesta aceptada. - Dijo Evil.<br>Y con esto dicho, los chicos entraron al compartimiento... para salir 1.5 segundos después, con la túnica y los suéteres puestos.  
>- Bien, creo que ganamos. - Afirmó Raúl con una sonrisa.<br>- Ferb les advirtió. - Dijo Coop mientras sonreía.  
>Las chicas estaban atónitas.<br>"¡¿Cómo demonios se cambiaron tan rápido?!", pensaban todas.  
>- Y créannos cuando les digo que nos tardamos mucho más de lo que debimos habernos tardado. - Afirmó Kick.<br>- ¡¿Se tardaron?! - Dijo Isabella incrédulamente.  
>- ¡Pero si sólo tardaron 1 segundo! - Añadió Daniela.<br>- Bueno, es que debimos haber tardado medio segundo. - Aclaró Ferb.  
>- De cualquier forma, les ganamos. - Dijo Evil con alevosía y ventaja.<br>Y así continuó el viaje al antiquísimo colegio de magia.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 6.- La Ceremonia de Selección.  
>Finalmente había llegado el momento.<br>El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación, y los estudiantes estaban bajando de él.  
>Pero sin lugar a dudas, los más emocionados por haber llegado eran los nuevos ingresos al colegio.<br>Evil, Jack, Laura, Cameron, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Natasha, Daniela, Raúl, Coop, Kick, Rose y Rick bajaron de la locomotora y se encontraron con el resto de los Mini-Héroes.  
>Albus, Jiraiya y Ben estaban en un grupo con alrededor de cincuenta niñas y niños, los cuáles eran todos muy diferentes de cada uno.<br>Por ejemplo, uno tenía grandes dientes, otro tenía una gran cabeza y un peinado extravagante; y estaban nuestros amigos; la niña de cabello blanco, el esqueleto con la cicatriz, el chico con la piedra brillante, el chico con cabeza triangular, la mapache, y la pequeña SPARTAN, quien ahora tenía su armadura activada.  
>- ¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año, vengan conmigo! - Gritaba un hombre gigantesco.<br>Todos los nuevos ingresos se sorprendieron al ver a dicho hombre, pues medía poco más de dos metros y pesaba fácilmente 300 kilos; pero los Mini-Héroes pudieron reconocerlo cuando finalmente salió de las sombras. Era Rubeus Hagrid.  
>- ¡Los de primer año! ¡Síganme! - Ordenó Hagrid con su vozarrón.<br>- ¡Hagrid! - Gritó un niño de segundo grado.  
>- ¡Pero miren quién está aquí! - Soltó Hagrid son una sonrisa. - ¡James! ¿Cómo estás?<br>- Yo, muy bien, ¿y tú?  
>- Igualmente, veo que has venido a dejar a tu hermano.<br>- Sí, bueno, es que no quiero que se pierda. - Dijo James mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Albus.  
>- ¡YA BASTA, JAMES! - Gritó Albus muy enojado, mientras le retiraba violentamente la mano.<br>James se sobó la mano y se fue.  
>Mientras, Evil, Laura, Jack, Cameron y los demás se acercaron a Albus.<br>- Vaya, James sí que te molesta, ¿huh? - Dijo Jack. - No te preocupes, ya le haremos algo. De todos modos, James me debe una a mí y a Laura.  
>- Desearía que James se muriera. - Replicó Albus.<br>- No deberías decir eso, Al, puesto que el día en que James se muera, tú, más que nadie va a lamentar su muerte, amigo mío. - Advirtió Laura.  
>- ¡No pienso retractarme de lo que he dicho, Laura! ¡Si James estuviera muerto yo no estaría estresado ni presionado todo el maldito tiempo! - Dijo Albus muy enojado.<br>Lo que no sabía, es que esas palabras sellaron el destino de su hermano, y el de otras cinco personas.  
>Pero volviendo al presente.<br>- Deberías hacerle caso, chico. - Añadió Raúl. - Por cierto, me llamo Raúl.  
>- Yo soy Natasha. - Dijo Natasha.<br>- Yo soy Daniela. - Se presentó Daniela.  
>- Y yo soy Evil, el nuevo hermano adoptado de Jack. - Dijo Evil.<br>- Mucho gusto. - Dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido. - Me llamo Albus Potter.  
>Los niños se reunieron con sus demás compañeros, y Hagrid los guió hasta una especie de muelle en un lago muy negro, donde había varios botes.<br>- Suban a los botes, no más de cuatro por bote. - Indicó Hagrid.  
>Marlene y Cameron se fueron en un bote (Debido más que nada al peso de la armadura de Cameron y el peso de la musculatura de ambas [Nótese que Marlene no es una SPARTAN, sino una AZTEC, una copia de los SPARTAN's]), pero ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada; Jack, Albus, Jiraiya y Rose se fueron en otro; Natasha, Raúl, Daniela y Alexia en otro (Daniela y Raúl tuvieron que mantenerlas separadas a ambas, para que no se arrancaran la cabeza); e Evil se fue con Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.<br>Como sea, a los pocos minutos, los alumnos tuvieron la primera visión de Hogwarts.  
>El castillo resplandecía, puesto que esa noche había luna llena; era una visión majestuosa e indescriptible.<br>Se escuchó un sonoro "¡Ohhh!" mientras los chicos veían por primera vez el lugar donde vivirían aventuras durante los próximos siete años.  
>Al llegar al otro lado del lago negro, Hagrid guió a los chicos a través de un corredor, hasta llegar frente a un mago de cabello negro, que usaba una túnica negra y anteojos, teniendo como peculiaridad una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.<br>- ¡Ah, Harry! - Dijo Hagrid al ver al mago. - No sabía que tú ibas a llevar a los nuevos.  
>- Bueno, tampoco yo, hasta hace como cinco minutos que Jack me dijo que viniera a recogerlos. - Soltó Harry con una sonrisa. - Bien, me los llevaré a partir de aquí, Hagrid, te veo más tarde.<br>- Nos vemos luego, "Profesor Potter", ¡jajaja! - Dijo Hagrid entre carcajadas.  
>Harry levantó una ceja y le lanzó una fría mirada al guardabosques antes de girar a ver a los nuevos estudiantes.<br>- Síganme a su destino. - Dijo Harry con un toque siniestro en su voz.  
>Los niños se miraron entre sí bastante confundidos y ansiosos por lo que seguiría.<br>Harry los hizo subir varias escaleras, y caminar por varios corredores hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta inmensa.  
>- Bien, dentro de unos momentos ustedes pasarán a la Ceremonia de Selección; donde se les acomodará por casas. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, su casa será como su familia. Con sus logros, acumularán puntos; mientras que por sus fracasos, los perderán. Al final del curso, la Copa de las Casas será entregada a la casa con más puntos. Las casas en Hogwarts son Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor. - Explicó Harry. - Ahora síganme.<br>Harry empujó las puertas y los niños lo siguieron.


End file.
